It began with a dream
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: Wee-chester... Sam is eleven and Dean is sixteen... SUMMARY Books... are the voices of the distant and the dead. But what happens when parts of the stories become reality?
1. Brothers I

**Ahh I love London…**

**Thanks for the reviews for my Winchester's Blues by the way…**

**Soo… I have no idea what this story is about… it kinda popped into my head, but I don't really know what I'm gonna do with it… :D Sorry…**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Brothers**

I sat alone in compartment in the train, my arms crossed in front of my chest. I really should have hurried up… now I was sitting in the last train of the day, in the middle of the night. The ride to South Dakota would still last three hours.

I though was glad that I had a compartment alone; just me and my music and a good book. That was all I needed.

I took another look at my watch… I was sitting here for about half an hour; _why couldn't my parents not visit me for once? _I thought, closing my eyes.

"Can I sit in here?" I looked up.

_Gasp_. He looked good. _Really_ good. He had dark hair and dark eyes. I couldn't answer at first, too stunned. He smiled down at me, standing tall over me.

"Of course you can sit in here. It's a free country." _What?_ Why did I say such things? But hell… he was cute, I really didn't mind to sit with him in a compartment. I removed the headphones from my ears.

"Thanks…" He turned around and left the cabin. I rose my eyebrows, when I heard him talk outside, before stepping back inside, letting himself fall on the seat at the door. I was stunned when two boys followed him.

One of them was tiny, thin and small; perhaps ten or a little bit older, he had long, dark hair and big brown eyes, which were red-rimmed and puffy. He was drawn in a one-arm hug by the older boy. It was hard to estimate his age. The blond boy moved like an adult, his stature hard and well-built. He was tall and his arms were muscular, but his face was soft.

"Dean" The younger boy tucked on his brother's arm, before he gripped the larger hand into his own little one, when the boy called Dean gently shoved the little one to the seat on the window.

"It's okay…" Dean brushed his hand over through the boy's hair, than he turned around and shoved the door shut, pulling the kid with him to the seat on the window.

The man on the other side had his legs on the other seat, next to the one he was sitting on. He eyes the boys, his arms crossed in front of his chest. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the boys for long, myself.

Frowning I watched the boy, called Dean, lift the smaller kid onto his lap, so that the smaller guy could lean against the closed window, his legs dangling over Dean's lap on the other side. "It's okay Sammy" Dean shushed, pulling Sammy's head against his shoulder, hugging him close to his chest.

It would be adorable to watch, if the young kid wouldn't have begun to weep into the older one's neck, his body wrecked by sobs. The older boy… I would guess that he was seventeen or something like that… caressed Sammy's arm with one hand, cupping the head of the small boy with his other. I saw his lips move; he seemed like he was rattling down reassuring phrases.

_Brothers_. I thought, though the man with them wasn't their dad. He was too young to be the older one's father and he didn't seem like a third brother, too.

"Sammy…" Dean moved his arms tighter around the little boy's torso, laying his forehead against Sammy's. I've never seem something like that before. They were adorable, though the little boy broke my heart, with his quiet crying.

After some time the small kid fell asleep, still his arms circled around his older brother's neck. I half expected the older boy to remove the sleeping child form his lap, since it had to be uncomfortable with the might on his tights, but Dean surprised me with staying like that, even hugging the boy closer.

The man on the other side was constantly looking at his watch and than back to the boys. "Dean… it's still one hour… try to sleep."

"I can't sleep." Dean shifted a little, probably to get more comfortable. "Nika… can you please call Bobby?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Okay… Reviews?**

**I'm gonna try to make something out of it… :D ****Just if you want me to, of course?!**


	2. Brothers II

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Okay… yeah… I thought of a plot… and I guess I have one… :D **

**First of all… THANKS to everybody who read the first chapter and alerted the story.**

**Mayor thanks to:**

_**alwaysateen**__**, **_Thanks for the nice review.

_**SPNaddict**__**, **_yeah… at least I'm gonna try to make something out of it… like I said… I've got an idea. Thanks for reviewing.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Hey… I guess there are gonna be some chapters… Nika…:D I didn't own him… my sis does… She wrote a book and kinda gave this person to me… I love him :D I thought I could use the character in that story… you gonna find out something about him… Lot's of love and greetings… Thanks so much for reviewing…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Brothers II**

_Bobby… _I once had a dog which name was Bobby. He died two years ago; he was my favourite dog. I was lost on thoughts, leaning against my taxi. It was dark outside and raining. I waited for the train this man… _Bobby Singer_ told me to wait for.

I fiddled around with my keys. "_Could you please pick three guys up? They're gonna arrive with the last train… I can't pick them up myself since I had one beer already._" The voice of the man had been soft, when he called at the office and I had really looked forward to having a night off. Now I was driving around and waiting for a man and to brats.

A loud noise told me that the train was arriving. I looked up. In the windows I saw that it was almost unfilled. Many of the compartments were empty. It was late… what did I expect? Only four persons were getting out of the train. Three and a half… One was a kid, being dragged by a youth… _dead?_ Nah… the other people were too calm.

A woman was walking beside the man. _The Singer-guy_ didn't tell me about a woman. She looked nice, I thought.

_Aw…_damn it… she just said goodbye to the men. I looked at the three persons, who were coming up to me and so was the woman staring after them.

"_Singers?_" I questioned, getting the man's and the older boy's attention.

"Did Bobby send you to pick us up?" The dark-haired man asked. I nodded, eying the two _brothers? _I guessed so. The small boy was sitting on the older one's hip, his arms linked behind the neck of the youth and his head resting on the collar-bone. The blond boy had his one arm under the dark-haired kid's bottom to keep him from falling onto the ground. He looked at me suspiciously. Like he was thinking about how dangerous I was.

"You wanna go to this Bobby?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable with these guys. I rubbed my hands together, trying to get ride of the cold, when the oldest of the three nodded, guiding the youth gently into the backseat of my taxi, after opening the door for the two brothers. The older on moved the kid carefully into the middle of the seat, hugging him close after sitting down, kissing the tiny head.

I sat down behind the wheel, the foreign-looking man sitting down beside the boys, a hand reassuring on the kid's thigh, his other hand on one of the small knees. His eyes were glued the older one, though.

When I drove on I occasionally looked into the front-mirror, watching the passengers.

Suddenly the little boy squirmed, his eyes fluttering open.

"_Dad_" He hissed, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Sammy… " The older boy soothed, stroking the kid's hair. "It's gonna be okay… I swear."

I gasped when the youth accidentally lifted the Tee of the little boy, by moving his hand up and down _Sammy's_ spin…

…the whole hip was bruised.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Please, Please, Please… Review… **

**Okay… next chapter's gonna be the beginning of the real story…. **

**By the way… if you have another idea for another story you want me to write… write a PM to me… Let's see what I can do about it :P**

**And… vote my Poll… please.**

**So… over and out :P**


	3. One week earlier

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Oh yeah… guys… you rock…**

**Please continue reviewing like that… :)**

_**Hannah-Ackles**__**, **_Thanks for the review.

_**sammygirl1963**__**, **_Since the story begins now you're gonna find it out. Thanks for reviewing.

_**karma36**_, Wow… thanks… that was an adorable review… How nice…

_**anon, **_Thanks for your sweet review.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Hey again. :) Awww how sweet… you don't have to thank me for writing… I enjoy it… Yeah… you gonna find out about Nika…Thanks so much for reviewing.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**One week earlier.**

**January 24 1995**

It was cold outside, too freezing to stay here. Deep snow was laying on the ground.

The trees and the streets were covered with heavy frozen water, even the car and the roof of the lonely house where white. But with a closer look there were footprints visible and across the street to the porch, where a small, young boy was sitting. He had his head in his hands, the lack of sleep obviously.

Suddenly the door of the house opened and a smiling youth appeared. He spotted the younger kid with a frown. Again he went inside the house, gripping a further jacket.

Silently, so he didn't disturb the peace of the little boy, the older one went over to the porch, larger foot-imprints covering the small ones.

"Good morning, Sammy." Dean grinned, moving the jacket around the kid's shoulders, before he helped him stand up. Sam looked up confused, not having expected his brother.

"Dean…" Sam said startled, but smiled though. "Happy Birthday" He moved his cold arms around his brother's middle. Dean shook his head, running a hand through Sam's hair, nudging the top of the little one's head with his own forehead.

"Thanks bro." Dean smiled. "You wanna tell me, why you're outside anyway… you're hair is wet." He ruffled the damp hair. Sam had just taken a shower, before going outside, not being able to sleep.

"Uhm…" Sam scratched his head, when Dean led him inside. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Yeah… right… like I wouldn't wake up when you leave the room." Dean closed the door behind him, shoving Sam into the kitchen, where two prepared cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows and a grinning John waited for them.

"Happy Birthday son" John got up and embraced his oldest. Dean rolled his eyes, when John didn't let go, patting his back gently.

"Thanks dad." Dean struggled to get free. He has never been too comfortable with hugs, except the ones he received from Sam, since they were kind of usual. Especially the last two or three days and nights the younger boy was incredible clingy.

John caressed Dean's hair, before he sat down at the table with the boy, joining Sam, who was already sitting on one of the tables, smiling at his older brother. The younger boy knew what Dean would get from his dad.

"Present-time…." John grinned amused. "Sammy… you first."

"Okay…" The boy got up, heading into the bedroom he shared with Dean, coming back with an envelope and a wrapped bundle. "Here" Sam handed him the things, leaning against his brother, so he could watch him open the present.

When Sam let out a tired yawn, Dean moved, so the smaller boy could lean against his lap, while he opened the envelope. The sixteen year old boy smiled when he saw his little brother's hand-writing.

_And again you're five years older than me, though it's not that long. You gonna tease me anyway about it… Just remain being the brother you are. Thanks. Love you.  
Sammy_

Dean gently drew his little brother closer to his chest, when he saw that his little brother had signed with his nickname. The eleven year old boy smiled at his big brother, standing between the legs of the older youth. "Open that" He urged, shoving the package into Dean's hands.

Dean opened it gently. Inside was a cassette from Metallica, the one he hadn't got now. He stared at it, his mouth slightly open. "Sammy… how…"

"I saved some money… you like it?" Sam looked down at his older brother, completely standing now.

"I love it, thanks so much, Sammy" Dean tucked at his brother's arms, so the boy had to lean down, hugging him gently. Sam sighed relieved, circling Dean's neck.

"So… it's my turn." John smiled, patting Sam's back, so he stepped back from his brother. Dean looked up, right into his father's happy eyes. He smiled up at him, feeling just good by seeing the cheerful look on John's face.

"So Dean… my present for you is pretty small…" He smiled, pulling something out of the pocket of his jeans, hiding it in his hand. Dean frowned, when his dad stretched out his hand, but opened his hand, presenting his palm to his father.

_A key_. Dean stared at the small item in his hand. _No. THE key…_

"Oh my god… _oh my god_… OH MY GOD" Dean shouted. While his brother was chuckling, the birthday boy jumped up, throwing his both arms around his father's neck. "Dad… oh my god… you're the greatest."

"I promised you that one day the Impala is yours." John hugged his son back. "And since you're able to make your driver licence now, we would need two cars anyway."

"Dad… that's…" Dean stated, but he was interrupted by his dad's cell. He looked down… only Thomas would call, telling them news about the hunt after the sandman.

Since about two weeks they were following this crappy sandman… and they didn't even know whether it was actually one of them.

"Hey Thomas" John gave Dean a sorrowful look, patting his cheek briefly, before he got out of the room.

"Come here" Dean tucked at Sam's sleeve, whose eyelids fell shut. The young boy stood up, swaying lightly, the lack of sleep getting the best of him. Dean sat him down on the couch, Sam close beside him. "What's up Sam?"

"I don't know…" Sam shrugged. "Just tired."

"I bet you're tired." The older boy smiled at his brother, both of them waiting for the news, their father would deliver to them. "But why don't you sleep anymore?"

"I do sleep… just not so tight." Sam laid down, his head on a pillow and his legs over Dean's.

"Well… we kinda follow this sandman around the whole time, perhaps this affects your sleep a bit?" Dean questioned, cupping Sam's knee into his hand.

"Nah… a sandman works in other ways." Sam snuggled down into the pillow, quickly falling asleep.

"Hey Dean-o I'm sorry… the sandman-signs are seen some miles in the north again… I'm really sorry kid." John apologized.

_A birthday on the road._

"It's okay…" The boy nodded.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**I think I'm kinda in that story now… finally I know what's gonna happen…**

**YEAH…. MY SIS IS SOON AT HOME AGAIN :) I'm totally looking forward to seeing her reaction to the fact that I used her Nika in my story :)**

_**Reviews? Poll? Story-suggestions?**_


	4. Mr Sandman

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Hey guys… I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday… but I fell asleep in front of my laptop. :D Pretty uncomfortable.**

_**FLD**__**, **_Thanks for your review… yeah… the first two chapters were just some kind of prologues.

_**Hannah-Ackles**__**, **_Thanks for your review. I'm really glad you liked it.

_**sammygirl1963**__**, **_I think… okay.. I really believe that John wasn't a bad dad…. Thanks for your review.

_**SPNaddict**__**, **_Wow… thanks so much… I'm glad you liked it.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Yeah… I've seen Jump the Shark yesterday… I really liked it… though I didn't liked the idea of a new brother at first. Thanks for your cute review.

_**cozmikfaerie**__**, **_Thanks for your review. Hope you're gonna enjoy the story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Mr. Sandman**

„A bed… Dad… I'm really tired of sleeping in the car." Dean grinned at his father, letting himself fall on one of the two beds in the room. John smiled down at the _now_ sixteen year old boy. He was dragging the eleven year old boy, who had fallen asleep in the car. Sam had his arms crossed behind his father's neck, his head on John's shoulder.

"You weren't even sleeping." John laughed, dropping the sleeping form of his younger son on the other bed. Sam didn't move. Dean smiled over to the other bed, snuggling down in his own.

"How could I possible have? Sam was laying on my lap the whole time." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah… right." John nodded. "Dean… have you any idea, why Sam is so tired right now? He is sleeping everywhere he can get just a little bit comfortable."

Dean shrugged. "No idea. You don't think that he's sick… do you?" He asked concerned.

"Nah… just tired." John assured, sitting down on the edge of Dean's bed. "Okay… I have to meet Thomas now. You're good with Sammy?"

"Yeah… sure" Dean nodded, turning around, half asleep already. "Good luck"

"I hope you've had a nice birthday." John ran a gentle hand through his kid's hair. "Good night…"

Dean didn't hear everything his dad said, now fully asleep, he knew everything his father wanted to say anyway.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"'ammy? What ya doing?" Dean pushed himself up with one arm, yawning, when he heard his little brother stand up from the other bed, he couldn't look straight through his eyes, too tired and sleepy.

His little brother didn't answer though, walking to the entrance of the room. "Sammy." Dean repeated fully awake, when his brother left. He jumped up from his bed, chasing after his brother. "Where are you going?" When he saw the empty gave of is little brother, Dean's guts wrenched. "Damn it Sam… are you sleep-walking…"

Seemed so…

Sam had his eyes cracked open, walking in the direction of the parking lot. Dean bit his lip… he once heard that you shouldn't wake up a sleep-walker. But his little brother was running around in the snow, without shoes or a jacket. "_Sam_" He gripped his brother's arm, emphasizing his brother's name.

Sam immediately focused his gaze. "Where… what?" He looked around. When he saw Dean he jerked back. "You…"

"Sam… what's up?" Dean took a step forward, causing Sam to fall in the snow, when the boy stumbled back.

"Sam…" Dean tried again, when he saw his little brother's scared look. But Sam scooted backwards. "What's up?"

"Have to go away… have to get sweet dreams… you don't dream well…" Sam rambled, not saying too many sensible things. "Have to go…"

"Oh god…" Dean whispered. His brother was still not really _here_. "Sam… come on... please…"

"Go 'way…" Sam urged, glaring at the older boy from his spot on the ground.

Not risking the younger boy to catch a cold, Dean apologized silently to his pain in the ass little brother, before lifting him up from the ground, throwing him over his right shoulder, pinning the legs against his body.

"Stop… stop" Sam squirmed, insisting to struggle free, but Dean was too tall and too well trained.

"Stop hitting me." Dean hissed harsh, when Sam let his fists rain down on his big brother's back. "_Ouch_" The youth bit his lip, when the kid hit his spin hard.

"Sammy _stop it._" He shouted, and finally, probably because of the use of the nickname or the increased tone, Sam recovered from his trance, suddenly limp hanging over Dean's shoulder. The older boy let out a breath, shifting his brother, sitting Sam down in his hip. His little brother trembled, because of the coldness and the knowing what he had done a few seconds ago.

"Stay here" Dean let Sam fall onto the couch, back in the room, his own teeth chatting. _Note to myself: Snow and bare feet: bad idea._ He thought, taking other pyjamas-pants, changing into it, when he realized that the legs were wet from the snow. Than he took fresh pyjamas for Sam, since his brother had decided to lay down in the snow.

"Move your ass and change into fresh clothes." Dean ordered with a false smile. Sam could tell that his brother was mad… rather furious. Sam swallowed when Dean's smile vanished before he turned around, heading to his bed. The boy himself huffed, before he removed his cold, wet clothes, flipping into the fresh ones, listening carefully what his brother was going to do.

"_Hey dad_" Sam heard his brother's quiet voice, but couldn't listen to much more, when his brother went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The younger boy ran a hand through his hair, _he was scared._ There was no way to deny that. And he was tired… he wanted nothing more but sleep.

"Hey Sammy…" The brown-haired kid felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "…move over"

Sam scooted at one side of the couch, sitting down crossed-leg, so that he could lean against the armrest and face his brother.

"Have you any problems or something like that?" Dean mirrored his brother's position, their knees touching.

"What?" Sam asked taken aback. "No… I…"

"You would tell me when something's bothering you?" Dean interrupted him.

"Of course…" Sam wasn't that sure. "What did dad tell you?"

"He told me that I can search for another monster who messes with peoples sleep, but he doesn't actually think that this is a Sandman who is after you…" Dean responded.

"Anyway" Dean continued after a short pause. "I don't really think that it is a Sandman dad's after… since this guy doesn't follow a scheme… dad found a body tonight, and all his bones are broken… laying in his _kitchen_." Dean rambled. "The last man in _Montana? _Yeah… we were in Montana… Yeah… the last man back there was strangled… on his living-room floor. But dad and Thomas were following the signs… and it is the same monster."

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked his big brother, yawning.

"Try to get some sleep before dad comes and pick us up…" Dean suggested, turning around, leaning heavily against the back of the couch. "Go and fetch our blankets." Sam obeyed, to tired to fight and honestly to scared to sleep.

After he arrived back at the couch, he curled around his blanket, like a cat around a cotton ball, his legs over Dean's lap, who covered himself and his little brother with his blanket, a reassuring hand on his brother's calf.

After some time, the youth moved his hand over his brother's spin, needing to make sure, that Sammy was there. The little boy shuddered under the gentle touch… already fast asleep. Dean wouldn't sleep tonight… he was sure.

Tough, the lack of sleep overwhelmed him and he fell into a restless sleep, having a bad feeling. He couldn't explain it, but his chest tightened with every breath he took.

Nightmares and memories haunted, memories about his brother running around outside.

Cold

Alone

…Asleep.

_Something bad was coming._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews please? **

**Questions or wishes? Feel free to contact me. **


	5. Rough Awaking

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Yeah… today my sis arrived at home again… :D… finally was about damn time… **

_**FLD**__**, **_:D Yeah… apparently not. Thanks for the review.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Thanks so much for reviewing again. Yeah… I guess that story is gonna be darker than planned. :D

_**sammygirl1963**__**, **_thanks so much for the review…

_**Hannah-Ackles**__**, **_Thanks for reviewing once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Rough awaking**

Dean blinked tiredly, his heart was beating fast; he let out a breath, trying to regain his composure again. When he had calmed, Dean looked around. He couldn't remember laying down, but he had definite shifted his position, laying flat on the couch, with Sam close beside him, the young face pressed into his side.

Suddenly he heard a noise from across the room. Without hesitation, Dean reached back to the hidden pistol, pointing it at the dark shadow, which was sitting on the table.

"Who…"

"Dean, kiddo… you're 'wake" John mumbled, obviously drunk. "How are you, boy? How's Sammy? He wasn't sleep-walking again… was he?"

Dean opened his mouth slightly, gently laying Sam down on one of the pillows, so he wouldn't wake up when Dean stood up, walking over to their father.

"What's up dad?" Dean switched a light up, wincing when his father ducked his head, away from the light.

"Oh my god… you're hurt… what happened?" Dean made his way over to his father, taking the paw of his father into his hand, so he could inspect the unprofessional patched up wound on his father's arm.

"You were right, kid…" John let his head fall into his unharmed arm. "It wasn't a Sandman… no it was a Sandman… but _that_ wasn't a Sandman."

"What are you talking about dad?" Dean was frightened.

"I couldn't kill it…" John let out a frustrated cry. Dean looked over to his little brother and like he had expected the boy was wide awake, looking startled. "… I've broken my promise… I've promised to Thomas that I would kill it… but it just vanished… Just vanished."

Dean felt like he was going to be sick. "Dad… where's Thomas?"

When his father not answered Dean knew what had happened. He swallowed down tears, which were forming in his eyes. Sam let out a free sob.

"Dad… we…" He swallowed again… this time a tear escaped his eyes though. He blinked furiously… that wasn't helping.

_Thomas was dead._ Dean supported his weight on the table, biting his lip… he would just need time before he was fully calmed down… just one minute… than he would bring his father to bed and would talk to his little brother. He wouldn't cry… at least not know… perhaps later before sleeping himself.

"Hey Dean…" John laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "s okay to cry." He cupped Dean's cheek, he knew even drunk that Thomas had been like an uncle to the boys. "Come on…let's go over to your little brother."

Dean fetched the third blanket, while his father sat down beside the youngest Winchester, letting the boy cry into is offered arm, holding him close. Sam's little body was wrecked by sobs.

Dean wouldn't allow himself to break down like that, not when his brother needed him to be strong. He let the third blanket fall over their father's torso, before he sat down on the other side of his brother, his side pressed against his brother's back.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Letting out a sharp breath, the youth woke up, he had to hold back a sneezing, when something soft tickled his nose. He looked at the weight on his shoulder. Sam was cuddled against him, pale, except for the puffy eyes. John had still an arm around Sam, his hand on Dean's shoulder.

_Why did I wake up?_

_Ahh… phone's ringing…_

Neither his little brother nor John wake up, hearing that noise. John because of the alcohol in his blood and Sam didn't care about noises anyway, since he had his brother to look out for him.

Dean leaned over to his father and fished the cell out of his father's jeans-pocket. John didn't even shift.

"Yeah?"

"Is that you, Dean?" The boy would recognize that voice anywhere. _Bobby_. "Are you okay?"

"What's up?" Dean asked. He didn't bother to answer the question… what should he say? Of course he wasn't okay. "Why are you calling?"

"You're dad asked me to do some research." Bobby stated. "Searching for the thing which killed Tom." Dean shuddered, moving his hand over his face.

"I haven't even asked him yet… what do you think was it?" Dean looked down at his brother, who squirmed in his sleep, laying a reassuring hand on the boy's cheek.

"I have honestly no idea… your father told me that Tom and he were after this supposed-to-be Sandman… and when they nearly had this thing, a… man appeared. John told me that he thought that this was an innocent man… he and Tom wanted to waste the Sandman, before he would even think about harming that man… and suddenly… _that sounds so stupid_… this man changed… your dad told me that it suddenly was beautiful… and… _dangerous._"

Dean swallowed dryly. His father could have died tonight, too.

"I've never heard that two _different_ monsters were working together. Especially not a Sandman… okay… I have given up the thought that this was a Sandman… but I have no idea what else he could be." Bobby mumbled.

"So… you have no news?" Dean asked.

"I'm afraid… no…" Dean could hear the distress in his friends voice. "Where's your father?"

"Here… right beside me… well… right beside Sammy…" Dean had unconsciously began to move his finger through his brother's hair. "He's asleep… I'm gonna tell him everything when he's awake."

"Okay…" John sighed on the other line. "Happy birthday by the way… I couldn't call yesterday."

"Thanks Bobby…" Dean smiled, despite the situation. All their other friends have called yesterday, while the long car-drive. Caleb, Jim… _Thomas_.

"Hey kiddo… get some more rest… would ya?" Bobby asked, his voice soft.

"But…"

"No but, boy… that wasn't a question… that's an order" Bobby grumbled.

"You're not my…" Dean couldn't end his sentence.

"I know I'm not your father… but do you really think I care about blood after all those years?" Bobby quizzed, but he did let Dean time to answer. "Snuggle up to your brother and go back to sleep." Dean blushed hearing that, immediately letting his hand fall from his brother's hair. "And sleep tight, son"

"Good night Bobby" Dean whispered.

"Yeah… thanks… and do me a favour… kick Johnny's ass tomorrow for getting drunk." Bobby chuckled.

"How do you…"

"I simply know… go back to sleep." Bobby hung up, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

_He wouldn't go back to sleep… _Dean promised himself, standing up to use the laptop.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**I've got a bad feeling about the story… honestly… I'm just writing… but I have no idea where it's coming from and where it's going to end… I've kinda lost the plot I've thought about… Really my fingers are faster than my brain… **

**I really didn't insist to kill somebody off :D Well… poor Thomas**

**At least I can make it exciting for myself, too. :D**

**Reviews please.**


	6. Research

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Sorry for the delay… but I really had a hard week. Spanish-test, Rehearsal for our play on two days. Each day 5 school-hours. I really was too lazy to write afterwards.**_

_**Okay… I'm gonna go on Vacation the next days. To the same place my story "Business Abroad" is supposed to be. Yeah… I'm gonna go to my sister in Austria… in about 5 hours. :D… I really have to go to bed.**_

_**FLD**___I guess… I haven't found the plot… yet… But I'm gonna search carefully. Thanks for reviewing.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Yeah… Bobby's great. Thanks for your cute review.

_**RhianaStar**__**, **_I'm glad you caught up, too. Hope you gonna like my story, thanks for reviewing.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Research**

"What are ya doing?" John asked, sitting up straight. He looked over to his older son. Dean was sitting in front of his laptop, acting frustrated. "Dean?" John stood up, raising his voice, when he walked over to the boy.

The youth didn't move, staring hard at the screen, moving the mouse with one hand, his other supported his head. "Dean" John barked, but didn't receive a reaction. He huffed, kneeling down beside his boy, shutting the laptop with a quick movement.

"Hey" Dean protested. "I was reading that."

"Yeah… but not anymore." John nodded, a hand on Dean's knee. "When did you wake up… it's not even six in the morning?"

"I don't know… midnight… Bobby called and woke me up." Dean looked at the tired, sad eyes of his father. "How are you?"

"I'm okay… I mean… my head aches a little… but nothing I couldn't handle…" He sighed. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I was so…" With one hand still on his son's knee, he moved his other hand through his hair. "…Thomas died… right in the moment we nearly have killed this… I have no idea what it is… it isn't a Sandman… but than… something else appeared."

Dean looked straight into his father's eyes, before he glanced at his sleeping brother. "What appeared? Bobby told me that it looked like an innocent. Was it a demon?"

"No… I'm sure it wasn't a demon...." John stood up sitting down on the chair beside Dean's. "We went to this hut, which was in the centre of the places where we have found the signs. In the cellar it was… it had a human body… so it wasn't a sandman and it wasn't as powerful as one, so we tried to waste it, but no weapon would work on it, like you can't kill it, but since he hadn't the possibilities to kill us, we tried further."

Dean nodded, listening carefully.

"Than suddenly this man appeared from… nowhere. We wanted to save him… but than he smirked… I've never seen something like that… and he changed his appearance. He didn't look like a human at all anymore… too beautiful." John shook his head to get ride of the memories. "_He_ was fast… strong and brutal. This _'Sandman'- _well- vanished out of the room, as soon the other monster had attacked us. Thomas was dead before I could even think about shooting this thing… it also simply disappeared…" John swallowed. "Like he was just proving that he wasn't joking around. Thomas died…" The oldest Winchester ran a hand through his hair. "…and I live and it's my fault… he died because of me."

"Dad…" Dean stood up, right in front of his dad, both of his hands on each of John's shoulders. "please… it's not your fault… really. " Dean begged for his father to understand. "You… could… have…" Dean breathed hard, biting his lip. He _wouldn't_ cry.

"I'm fine, son." John reached out, seeing the agony in his son's face. He couldn't even imagine what it would mean for his sons when he wouldn't come back once…

The man gently took Dean's hands in his, squeezing them tight. "Nothing happened… I'm still here." The youth nodded, fighting against his own feelings.

"Dean… don't you wanna sleep for a while?" John changed the topic.

"Dad…"

"Honestly Dean… you wanna give Sam a heart-attack with suddenly being knocked out?" John asked, standing up, pushing his son back to the couch, down beside the youngest of the three Winchesters.

Sam blinked, when Dean scooted between his brother and the back of the couch. "What?" The younger boy yawned.

"Everything's fine Sammy…" John tucked one of the blankets around his boys. Sam turned around slightly, looking at his brother. Dean smiled down, reassuringly. "You two can sleep for a few hours. I'm gonna do some research." Dean let himself fall against the pillows, a hand touching the small of Sam's back, with the back of his hand. Sam sunk down again, his head pounding. He really had cried too much.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean opened his eyes, hearing his father talk in the kitchen. Sam who was sitting beside his brother's legs, laid one of his fingers to at his mouth, shutting him up.

"_The boys are here._"….

"_No… I'm not gonna bring them to you…._"…

Dean sat up to, frowning.

"_I want them around as long we don't know what's gonna on_."…

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"_Bobby… they're __**my**__ sons_."…

"_Yeah… screw you, too._"…

"_Then… call Jim if it makes you happy_…"

An angry John rushed out of the room, glaring at his sons, when he saw them wide awake, obviously listening. "Dean… Sam… we guess that we know where this things are now. Pack your things we have to follow."

"Did you have a fight with Bobby?" Sam asked, while Dean stood up, obeying immediately.

"That's out of your business." John grumbled. Sam took that as a yes. He hated it when Bobby and his dad fought, since this two guys were pigheaded like hell, always insisting to have the last word. Sometimes they argued for a month. Jim would always be the one who mediated between these two guys.

"Sammy" Dean barked, when he saw that Sam wanted to say something. "Get your ass up and help me pack our things. _Now_." The youth wouldn't be able to take another fight between his father and brother. Sam glared at him, but helped though.

"I'm gonna load the Impala" John told his sons, taking his duffle bag.

"Dad has enough problems. He doesn't need you to annoy him any further." Dean warned his brother, packing his bag.

"I just don't understand why he is fighting with Bobby, when he exactly knows that he's gonna need him to find out everything." Sam answered, without turning to his brother, knowing that he would just face Dean's back.

"I know… I don't want them to fight, too. But Sam… dad's really _down_. We have to have patience." Dean told his little brother, closing his bag. "And honestly I don't want you to fight with him, too, so just let him do what he wants as long as it doesn't harm anyone."

"Okay…" Sam sighed. "But Dean… We really need Bobby's research. We need to find that son of a bitch, who killed Thomas." Sam's eyes were too bright, when he and his brother looked at each other for a brief moment.

"We're gonna hunt it down." Dean promised.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Like always… Review please and vote my Poll. And if you have ideas for a story or a tag… PM me… Let's see whether I can make something out of it. **


	7. Go to Hell

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Hey guys… I'm kinda tired of Supernatural right now… honestly… they're annoying me… and that's blockading my write-abilities… so I'm not exactly proud of this chapter… **

**Anyway… I'm pretty scared of the next episode and I really angry with the last one. So… don't count on a soon update… sorry… but I promise that I'm gonna finish the story.**

_**FLD**__**, **_NO worry everything will be explained. Thanks for reviewing.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Hell yeah.. nobody should fight with Bobby… he's the best :D thanks for reviewing. I don't think my sis is gonna post another chapter too soon, she is also pretty pissed with Supernatural right now. Sorry.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Go to hell.**

John should be happy that they finally reached their destination, after hours of driving, but though he could already see the hotel at end of the road, he wanted to drive back and drop off one of his boys… and it wasn't his older one.

"_Shut the hell up...NOW._" John hissed harshly at his youngest, who was sitting on the back of the Impala, his face in his hands. Dean was sleeping on the passenger's seat, breathing even and calm. John glanced at him briefly to make sure that the angry conversation between him and Sam wouldn't disturb the light sleep.

"_Ahh…_" Sam muffled into his hands.

"When you want to say something… lift your head… I can't understand you." John grumbled, looking into the morrow, so he could glare directly at his son.

"_Why are you so corrosive?_" Sam asked, biting his lip. When he realized that he had insulted his father, it was too late; John had already hit the brake, bulling into the parking lot of the motel.

"Are we there?" Dean asked silently, when his father turned around to look at Sam, both ignoring the tired youth.

"Have you lost your mind?" John shouted. Dean winced and looked at his brother, who was glaring at their father with a hard look on his face. "Don't you dare talking to me like that."

"Guys?" Dean asked, cursing himself for sleeping instead of watching his family.

"I'm gonna talk to you like I want." Sam shouted back. "And you know that we need Bobby… but you're… just too proud."

"We won't need Bobby… everything he can do; we're also able to do." John undid his seatbelt. Dean looked from his father to his brother, but before he was able to shut the younger kid up, Sam had already opened his big mouth.

"Go to hell" He whispered, angry that his father couldn't do the right thing.

"_NO_" Dean shouted, when John lifted his hand, like he wanted to slap Sam.

For a brief moment all Winchesters starred at the hand. Dean had caught the hand right before Sam's face.

"_You really send you father to hell?_" John asked, without any emotions in his voice. Dean trembled beside him, slowly letting go of the arm. Sam was glaring through watering eyes, his lower lip trembling.

John got out without another word. Dean looked down at his brother shaking his head and rolling his eyes. His body language speaking louder that any insults were able to tell.

_They were done with him._ Sam realized. He hit his head against the front seat, letting out a huff.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was sleeping on the couch, letting his brother and father have their own beds. He really didn't want to sleep in one bed with Sam, since he would probably suffocate the boy in his sleep. _Talking like that to their father_… He really could kill Sam cold-blood.

"Dean wake up" John's hysteric voice let Dean jolt out of his sleep. "Take your jacket. Sam's gone." The father informed his son quickly, getting into his shoes. "Hurry Dean.. I have no idea where he is… the door was wide open."

"Shit" Dean cursed, slipping into his shoes and into his jacket to head outside with his dad. "Dad… what's when…"

"Don't make me nervous Dean." John ordered, his voice softer than usual. He couldn't think about the fact that something could have happened to his youngest, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He had fought with Sam a few hours ago and so had Dean, just because of him.

"But… dad…"

"Dean… please…" John sighed, when he saw the distracted look on his son's face. Dean was looking around frantically, getting wet by the hard-falling rain. "We're gonna find him. I'm gonna look there" He pointed to the forest, that adjoined the motel. "…you gonna look there" He moved his finger in direction to the parking lot.

Dean nodded, before he turned around, running as fast as his feet could drag him over to the parking lot. "Sammy" he shouted. _I'm gonna kill him._ _Or he's gonna worry me to death. _Breathing hard, the youth could see his breath freezing in the cold air.

"Boy"

Dean turned around, an anguished cry rising in his throat, but only a small "Sammy" came out. His little brother was standing in front of a tall man, who had his long hair in a ponytail, his eyes were stunning and his structure like the one of a Adonis.

At first Dean wondered why he could see all this details of the man, but than he realized that a dim shimmer rounded the man.

Moving his eyes from the man to Sam, Dean saw that his brother was like hypnotized. The kid was sleep-walking again.

_Shit._

"Why are you hunting me and my…" The man ran a hand through Sam's hair, making both boys wince. "…assistant…"

"I'm not just _your_ assistant." A further man insisted. Dean looked taken aback at the suppose-to-be-Sandman, who had suddenly appeared beside Sam's kidnapper.

"Let my brother go" Dean, as well as the other man ignored the small, unimportant Sandman, who looked even more meaningless; standing beside the tall, well-looking man, though Dean couldn't help but feel small, too.

"You really think you are in the position to give me orders?" An evil grin let Dean's blood freeze.

"What do you want?" Dean took a step closer to the two men and his brother.

"Stop following us…" The still smirking man was interrupted by a shout from the other side of the parking lot. Dean turned around.

"Satyolatos" A man approached. Dean's heartbeat rose, when he saw that the addressed man tightened his grip on his baby brother.

"You… I think you would be back." The _Satyolatos_ stumbled backwards, while the Sandman disappeared, with a quick movement. The new man was smiling a similar smile to the Satyolatos, a dagger in his hand, fiddling around with it. Dean frowned at him.

"Let the boy go… NOW" The man ordered.

"You know you can't kill me, _Nika_." The Satyolatos shouted, but released one of Sam's shoulder.

"Well… and you can't kill me… so go on… or I'm hunt that son of a bitch down." The Nika-guy threatened.

"You know that this isn't over." The other answered, disappearing with an elegant movement, showing Sam away from him, right into Dean's arms.

For the next few moments Dean starred at Nika, who was glaring back at him.

_Who the hell was this guy?_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Review, please. **

**P.S… I'm really gonna explain everything. **


	8. Friend or Foe?

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Hey guys… I'm really sorry for the delay… but I have really needed a good distance between Supernatural and myself… I have been so angry with the last episodes… but having seen the end… I kinda feel bad that I was like that. :D It was such an great episode…. :D I really KNEW that Ruby wasn't the one she pretended to be… though I didn't think THAT… but anyway… amazing…**

**Okay… well… I'm writing again :D**

_**FLD**__**, **_Hey sweety… thanks for reviewing once again.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Okay… I'm really sorry. :D I really didn't want to make you wait… but… well… I promise that I'm gonna write faster… hopefully. Thanks for your review.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Friend or foe**

"Sam get behind Dean." An angry voice shouted. Both boys and the older man turned to face John, though Dean immediately obeyed, showing his brother roughly behind him, not faking gentleness, he didn't feel right at the moment, still scared and angry… _scared._

"Stay away from my boys!" John shouted, attacking the foreigner, who ducked quickly, avoiding the fist.

"NO" Dean shouted. "Dad… stop it." He didn't know for whose shake he wanted them to stop. On one hand he didn't trust this Nika-guy but on the other hand he had just saved Sammy… kinda and he was scared that the man could hurt his father, being fast and strong at the same time. The youth was simply ignored though.

But the man just smiled, being defensive, not offensive. "What do you want from my boys?" John asked, still angry, but at least he had stopped fighting, seeing that there was not much sense, no punch landing where it should.

"I don't want anything from these kids… I couldn't care less about them." Nika laughed.

"Who are you?" John eyed the man, his jaw working. He felt Dean beside him, but he didn't bothered to look down at him… he felt his kid tremble with rage. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business" Nika smirked, but the look vanished, when John pointed his gun at him. "Don't even try killing me… it would be a waste of bullets."

"Who are you and what are you doing here…" John hissed. "_Talk now._"

"_Make me_" Nika titled his head.

When a shoot sounded, Dean hissed, wincing feeling Sam against his chest, who buried his face into his older brother's chest. He have never seen a dead man, yet and he really didn't want to.

"I've told you that you can't kill me…" The young man laughed again and when Dean lifted his head again, he was standing there… healthy and grinning. His father had unconsciously stepped back, right in front of his sons. "You know… I don't care whether you trust me or not… but I've been the one who saved your brats from the Satyolatos. I don't expect a "thanks" or flowers… but I don't think I have earned this treatment..." then he smirked evilly. "Or do you want to get rid of them…?"

"Don't you dare…" John started, but was interrupted by Dean.

"Okay… I get it… you're two are both tough…" Even Sam was startled by this outburst, but Dean was furious. He couldn't believe that after everything what happened, his father could still find the time to argue with a random guy. "…but honestly? I want to know what was after my little brother." He screamed.

John looked finally down at his son, Dean glaring back hard. The youth was pissed at his dad for nearly hitting his baby brother, but at least Dean was mad at them both.

"You hear him _daddy_" Nika mocked, smacking his lips together.

"_You_" Dean turned to the man. "Don't talk to my father like that…"

"Grow a little more that talk to me again… there is a size-limit for talking to me." Nika smiled. Dean lifted his eyebrows, while John balled his fists tightly and Sam looked startled.

"Okay… you don't wanna tell us _who_ you are or _what_ you are…" Dean rose his voice before John could say anything. "But you do know what this thing was?"

"Yeah"

"You bother to enlighten me?" John crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What would be my profit?" Nika took a step to them.

"Nothing… the pleasure of helping someone? You bastard." John's voice was angry.

"Nah… I'm not really that sharing-caring type." Nika laughed. "But I'm gonna help you when you gonna answer me a question."

"What do you want?" John fiddled around with his gun, though he knew it didn't work… it felt good.

"Don't be so impolite." Nika smiled, but became serious again soon. "Anyway… I need to know where I am."

"What?" This guy was crazy. John shook his head. This couldn't be it… what happened here?

"Just answer the question." Nika ordered.

When John didn't answer it was Dean who spoke up again. "We're in Ohio… so who was this stupid son of a…"

"Dean" John grumbled.

"A Satyolatos." Nika suddenly said. "It's a Satyolatos." When Dean looked up at him again, the man looked down at him. He had something dignified. But he seemed kind of confused. "But…" he began, shutting up immediately.

"I've never heard something about a Satyolatos." John didn't believe the man.

"Believe me… I've never heard from Ohio before." The man shrugged. "So… I don't think this Sandman is a problem for you… since he is human and you can waste him… but if you wanna survive this Satyolatos… you have to stay with me."

"Why should we trust you? You don't even tell us who you are." John pieced the man with his eyes.

"Well… because since you are hunting the Sandman, you are the reason why the Satyolatos is here and your kid there is sleepwalking." Nika explained matter of factly. Dean glared at him, hugging Sam closer. The man rolled his eyes and continued: "This thing is dangerous and it's after you… I know it… the _master_ wanted me to follow you, too."

"Which master?" John asked.

"You are curious, aren't you?" Nika mocked. "Well… I've offered it that I can join you… but I'm not gonna beg." He turned around.

"Dad, please… for once… swallow your damn pride." Dean begged. "We need every help."

"I wouldn't trust…"

"Dad…" Both boys said at the same time, though Sam still didn't look at his father, his eyes closed, while his forehead was still against Dean's chest. Dean moved his thumb over his little brother's neck.

"Okay… man… what's your name?" John asked louder, so Nika could hear him.

"Nika… I knew the boy wouldn't be as stupid as his dad." He grinned.

Dean smiled inwardly. He didn't mind having this guy with them. Perhaps he could help, or at least make John go so mad that he would call Bobby to get more information to end the hunt quicker. Because one thing was sure, as soon the job was over, Nika would vanish just like he came.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**


	9. Asdaryn

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**FLD**__**, **_Hey hun… thanks for your review. But nahhh… You gotta love Nika :D

_**enviousxbeauty**__**, **_Thanks for reviewing.

_**bia1007**__**,**_Ohhh yeah… I loved that Dean called Sam Sammy… it was a sign that he had forgiven his little brother. Thanks for your review.

_**Hannah-Ackles**__**, **_Thanks for your nice review.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Asdaryn**

It was an awkward silence between the four guys, when they sat in the little motel room. Nika eyes the three Winchesters carefully. He could have laughed about them. The older brother seemed to be annoyed beyond believe. He sat on one of the two beds, glaring from his little brother to his father and back to his brother.

He had kept in touch with the little boy, like he wanted to protect Sam from the darkness and the devils which hid outside, but as soon as they had reached the room, he left Sam's side, sitting down alone.

The younger boy sat on one of the chairs, looking troubled because of the recent events. Knowing exactly that he had gone too far a few hours before and that his brother and his father were still mad at him, he was sure that he couldn't go, search for reassurance by one of them. John haven't talked directly to him since he shouted at him to get behind Dean. Sam couldn't blame him though… his dad had every right to be mad at him.

John felt guilt in his guts. He had nearly slapped his son and for that Dean was furious at him. The father himself was more than thankful that Dean had stopped him in track.

"Okay… you said it was a Sa-Saty-" John looked at Nika.

"Satyolatos…" Nika chuckled. "Don't glare at me… I didn't invent the name."

"Ahh… screw you…" John murmured, lifting the Laptop from the bag to the table. Nika looked at the item suspicious.

The suspense turned soon into a look Dean couldn't really make out. His first thought was that Nika was scared when the Laptop was switched on… but this couldn't be. This guy seemed so tough but he backed away from a Laptop… _what the hell?_

"Okay… let's see what I can find out about a Satyolatos." John said lost in thoughts, when suddenly Sam stood beside him, leaning against his side.

Sam was scared, tired and alone and he really didn't need to be alone. He wanted to have his always caring brother and his loving father back and the only way was over reconnecting with their dad.

Dean watched the two carefully, waiting for his dad to react, biting his lip. A surge of joy washed over him, when his father moved his arm around Sam's waist and scooped him up onto his lap. Dean could see Sam mouth an apology, when he moved his both arms around his father's neck, brushing his face into his neck.

John smiled over at Dean, guessing that his oldest was now okay again, too. Dean rolled his eyes, telling his dad that he was forgiven.

"Uhm… it's really heart-warming to see you guys have a little family time… but it's not helpful at all." Nika sat down on the stair, Sam just left. All eyes were glaring at him, but nobody said anything. John looked at the screen, while Sam fell slowly asleep in his father's arms.

Dean watched his family, smiling a little.

"Okay… there's no Satyolatos… Satyolatos don't exist." John shut the Laptop with one had after some minutes, while he used the other hand to caress his sleeping boy's head, who was limp against his father.

"Well… I think the _Satyolatos_ was the best proof that he really _does_ exist." Nika shrugged, his arms linked behind his head, his eyes closed. John glared at him one last time, before he stood up, with Sam in his arms, walking over to the bed Dean was laying in.

"Scoot over." John whispered to his older son, who obeyed immediately, stretching out his arms, lifting the blanket for his little brother.

"Good night" Dean yawned, tucking Sam in. John ruffled his hair, before walking over to Nika, talking quietly to him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Hey Bobby" Dean paced in the bathroom, talking quietly into the cell. His dad was sleeping on one of the beds, Nika on the couch. Sam was sitting right beside him on the tub, following his big brother with his tired eyes. The boy was the only one who had recognized that Dean had crawled out of bed.

Dean let himself fall beside his brother, leaning down, so Sam could listen to Bobby's voice on the other end of the line. "_Hey Dean… It's in the middle of the night… what's up… are Sam and John okay?_" The man asked.

"Yeah… we're fine…" Dean cleared his voice. "Bobby… have you ever heard about a Satyolatos?" He looked down at Sam, who shuddered, hearing the name of this thing. His little brother was terrified and Dean couldn't even imagine how his brother had felt, when he woke up from sleepwalking, being hostage of such a thing. The older brother made a mental note to talk to him about this after the call.

"Saty… what?" Bobby's voice was tired, but strong. "Is it that thing that we're after."

"Satyolatos… well I guess…" Repeated Dean, stroking Sam's long hair behind the little boy's ears, when he saw that Sam's eyes were falling shut. The younger brother snuggled closer, letting out a tired sigh.

"Okay… hold on for a second…" Bobby whispered. "Okay… "

"Sammy… why don't you go back to bed?" Dean asked, covering the mouthpiece of the phone, nudging his brother lightly. Sam shook his head in reply, supporting more weight on his brother. Dean tightened his hold on the slim form of his brother, waiting for Bobby to speak again.

"So… I can't find anything about this thing…" Bobby informed. "Who told you the name?"

"Nika…" Dean said. "He kinda rescued us from this thing."

"Who is he? Where is he from… can you trust him?" Bobby asked suspicious, when Dean accidentally kicked the trashcan.

Right in the moment both boys heard a noise in the other room, John had waken up.

"Crap" Dean cursed, when John appeared in the bathroom door-frame, looking angry, an amused Nika behind him.

"Dean… you're…" John began, but Dean interrupted him bravely.

"Nika… Bobby… our friend wants to know where you are from…" He looked at the man.

"I've already told you…" He answered, but suddenly John was on his throat, his anger he felt against the betrayal of his son projected against the man.

"You can't kill me." Nika hissed, sounding like a cat.

"I know… but I bet I can hurt you though. Where are you from?" John tightened the grip on Nika's throat.

"Asdaryn…" Nika took a breath, when John let him go.

"Asdaryn" Dean told Bobby, glaring at his father for the unnecessary violence. "Is this actually a name of a land?"

"_Asdaryn…_" Bobby thought… "_ASDARYN????_"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Next chapter will bring some light into the dark… probably. **

_**PLEASE review. **_


	10. Missing End

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**FLD**_:D Yeah… LIGHT's good… thanks for reviewing again.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Yeah… well… I really love Nika :D but… hell he belongs to my sis… :D though she gave him to me…:D Anyway… thanks for your review.

:D:D Sorry Sis :D:D

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Missing end**

"What's about it?" Dean asked, turning on the loudspeaker, so everybody was able to hear what Bobby was saying. Nika leaned against the doorframe, his eyes cracked open and his mouth formed to a line.

"_I've read a book…_" it sounded like Bobby was pacing in the room, searching for something. "_…a few months ago… where is it… where is it…_" John exchanged a look with Dean, while listening to their friends rambling. "_A there it is… It's called Sun of Asdaryn… Asdaryn is a fictional country… of a fantasy book… a pretty awesome one… but you've said the man's called Nika? One of the major characters is called Nika… so either your friend is lying or we have a mayor problem._"

Dean mouth fell open, looking at Nika, whose little eyes were suddenly huge. Even John, who was a sceptic through and through could tell that that was an earnest shock for the man on their side.

"_You still there? Wanna talk to me? Enlighten me what you're doing?_" Bobby asked angrily.

John was the one who broke the silence. "Okay… Bobby… we call you back." He took the cell into his hand, out of Dean's, who didn't even protest, sill looking at Nika.

"_No John… you're telling me right now what's up… okay… you were right, Sam and Dean are YOUR kids… but I care about them though._" Bobby was shouting harshly.

"Stop…" Nika interrupted. "Damn it… what's happening here? Where am I?"

"_You're Nika?_" Bobby asked.

"Yeah… obviously." The man snarled.

"_Okay… you seem to be him…_" Bobby chuckled. "_So… I think we've followed the wrong evidences. I guess we're after a Reader._"

"Bob… what's a Reader?" John asked, sitting down on the bathtub on the other side of Sam, who was resting against his brother.

"_A Reader is reading fictional characters out of books… well… I have no idea why he freed Nika out of this book… since he is one of the good guys, but just imagine… he can read any book and can use the most powerful villains._" Bobby explained.

Dean bit his lip, seeing the danger which was coming. He really hoped that Bobby was wrong.

"So… you say… I'm just a guy from a book?" Nika faked a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Really… that's ridiculous?" John asked, glaring at the man. "You don't wonder why you can't be killed?"

"Dad" Dean hissed.

Though his father rambled on. "We have to put up with a Reader… fuck… and you don't seem to have a clue… why are you set free."

"You make a big mistake with shouting at me, because first of all I have nothing to lose and while you can't kill me I can kill you." Nika had his fists balled.

"_That's not right… you can be killed… well the characters can be killed the way they die in the book…_" Bobby corrected.

"So… I died?" Nika asked.

"_You drowned… but don't freak… you didn't die period._" Bobby assured.

"Just to make sure… I can be killed by being drowned here?" Nika seemed calm, while Dean shuddered at the thought.

"_Stay away from water_." Bobby chuckled.

"Okay… Bobby… focus… how can we kill the Satyolatos?" John pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, closing his eyes.

"_I haven't read every book that exists, John…_" The anger was obvious in both of the men's voices.

"I'm gonna search for it… bye Bobby." John hung up, not waiting for Bobby to say goodbye.

"Dean… Sam… go take a walk…" John ordered. "Right now."

Sam stood up, waiting for his brother to do the same, but Dean remained sitting right there, not moving, just glaring at his father. "Dean… go" John repeated, staring hard at his older son.

"You know… I was talking to Bobby… and…" Dean huffed. "whatever… Sammy… let's go take a walk." The anger was seething in the youth stomach.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Hey Sammy… can you please talk to me… are you okay?" Dean asked. He was sitting beside his brother on a bench on the parking lot, so they could be seen from the hotel room.

"Are you scared?" Dean pushed, looking at the top of Sam's head, exactly knowing that the boy was terrified.

"Dean… I've been sleepwalking and this creepy Satyolatos was after me… so yeah… I'm a little bit scared." Sam snapped, letting his head fall into his hands.

"Sammy…"

"Sorry… I'm just tired." The younger boy apologized, rubbing his eyes. "And this thing seems to be very powerful." Sam felt the hand of his brother on the small of his back.

With a soft pressure, Dean moved up and down Sam's spin. "I promise… it's gonna be okay… hey… hey… Sammy… listen to me." The older boy kneeled down in front of his brother. "We finally know what it is… I won't let you go around while sleeping _ever_ again and dad will find a way to kill this Satyolatos… trust me…."

Sam looked up, meeting his brother's eyes. Dean held his gaze, not daring to break eye-contact, giving his brother the needed reassurance, all his faith laying in his eyes. Sam nodded slightly.

"That's my boy…" Dean praised, ruffling the younger ones hair affectionately.

"So come on" Dean huffed, standing up, taking Sam with him. "Let's go inside, I wanna know how we can waste this ugly thing."

………………………………..

"Hey dad… did you find something?" Sam asked, looking over his father's shoulder, who was reading on the laptop.

Nika sat on the couch, his legs on one of the chairs, his eyes closed. Dean wondered what he was thinking about, since the man didn't seem to be a caring-sharing-guy. Somehow that man had an aura of pride and arrogance, which he was wearing on the outside, but Dean guessed that there were deeper feelings hidden on the inside, which the man wouldn't let out. That was something Dean admired.

"Well… yeah… I've found the book- _Kissed by death-_ on a site called _fictionpress…_written by a girl named… _quierdomusic…_this Satyolatos is the villain… pretty strong and he seems to be invincible."

"So…" Dean walked over to his brother and father, looking at the screen. "Are you reading the book or why are you sitting here the whole day… look to the last chapter… there it should stand how that thing can be killed."

"Smartass…" John glared at his son. "There is just a part of the book… the bigger part is missing… the end isn't there."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked hysterical, while Sam let his forehead fall against his father's shoulder. "We can't kill it?"

"Well… we can't _waste_ it… it's already dead…" John looked up, sorrow in his eyes. "It's a bad death angel… a reaper…"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_With this spilled blood I free the fiend"_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Okay… SO… I'm really writing a book… like you can read on my page… but it's in German and I don't post it on any sites… I wouldn't want to :D**_

_**And yeah... this Satyolatos is the villain of the book… :P**_


	11. Standby

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Casammy, **_Nice to read from you again… thanks fort he review. I'm glad you liked it.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Thanks so much for your review. I LOVE Bobby :D … so well he needs to get the best lines :D…

_**FLD**__**, **_Hey darling… thanks for reviewing once again…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Standby**

"Hey Sasquatch… wake up" Dean yawned, when he looked at his watch, waking up the next morning. His little brother was laying beside him, an arm loosely dropped around his waist. Sam woke up immediately, looking around with a lost look.

"Morning..." Sam replayed, sitting up, turning around to face the room. Only Nika was sitting in front of the laptop, glaring at the item, like he wanted to crash it. "Where is dad?"

"Your father has abounded us… he left me alone with you two brats… so I can do research on this thing… but right now… I would rather throw it out of the window than to use it… I'm talking to that thing for about half an hour and damn it… NOTHING happens." Nika shouted.

"Well… perhaps you shouldn't _talk _with it." Dean smirked, standing up, Sam close behind him. "What are you searching for?"

"Your dad told me to look for any creatures which are similar to the Satyolatos… he is searching in the library for some clues to waste this thing." Nika responded, let Dean to the laptop.

"Okay… let's see…" Dean looked at the screen, sitting down on the chair Nika had left, while Sam pulled a chair beside him and Nika leaned over him to look at the item. "Well… you have to type here and work with the mouse… it's pretty easy… even my dad is able to do that." Dean blushed, realizing that he said that out loud. Nika chuckled. Sam simply smiled at his brother.

"That's the browser…" Dean opened it. "Nika… is there no internet where you're living… or electricity?"

"What's that?" Nika asked, his eyebrows risen.

"Never mind" Dean laughed, causing Nika to glare hard at him. "I wouldn't want to live there. You can be glad that you're here." The youth typed something on the keyboard, not looking at the man. Sam though looked at the foreigner, seeing something flicker in the narrowed eyes. Nika didn't seem to be happy to be here.

Sam couldn't blame him… Nika had just learned that he was a character from a book. And Sam saw that Nika had left a life behind…even if it was fictional.

"Okay… it seems like that girl invented this Satyolatos…" Dean scratched his head.

"Go onto her site… perhaps there is a contact so we can write her. Ask her how she wants to kill that thing." Sam suggested.

"That's bull Sammy…" Dean said annoyed. "She wouldn't say tell us the end… and we can't tell her the reason… so we have to find another way."

"Dean… we can't possible read her mind… and there is just _one_ way to kill that damn thing." Sam barked at his older brother.

"No shit Sam! I know that there is just one way… but we _can't_… ahh shut up… go to bed… do something useful… I'm searching for answers." Dean was frustrated. Sam knew it, but it hurt though. The younger boy huffed and went to the bed, sitting down and crossing his arms in front of his chest. Nika looked at the both brothers shaking his head slightly.

……………………………………………

"Ahhh… I can't find _anything…_why is something writing a monster like that?" Dean shut the laptop violently. It has been hours of searching for Dean and he was worried, since his dad wouldn't come back and also wouldn't answer any phone calls.

"Hey… be nice to this thing… it's not its fault… you…" Nika smiled, but was shut up by an angry youth.

"_Shut the fuck up!_" Dean yelled, making Sam jerk up from a light nap. "_You have no idea how dangerous that is…_"

"Stop shouting at me boy…" Nika warned with a smirk. "I have a better idea how dangerous that is… I've seen that thing before… I fought him… and damn… he isn't human."

"I know that this thing isn't human…" Dean let his head fall into his hands. "Why isn't dad coming home?" His voice was calm again.

When Sam saw his brother trembling he walked over to the table to sit down beside him, his heels on his chair beside his bottom, his hands hugging his legs to his chest and his chin supported by his knees. "You know dad." Sam assured calmly. "He just wants to get information and it doesn't seem like it would be easy to get them."

"He is gone for hours now…" Dean sighed, looking up at his brother. "I have a bad feeling…"

Sam looked down to his feet, moving his toes, feeling uncomfortable. He wanted to talk with his brother, but with Nika in company he couldn't possible talk to him.

"Sammy… go and fetch a pair of socks, kiddo." Dean ordered, his voice gentle again, brushing the back of his hand over Sam's tiny feet. The gentle touch made the younger boy look up again and no words were needed. They both silent agreeing about their fight from before and both giving the other needed comfort.

"_Oh… I'm gonna be sick._" Nika murmured. "Boys… I don't want to push you… but we really need some informati-"

"_DAD_" Sam and Dean shouted at the same moment, when suddenly the door opened.

The cold air of the night made the boys shudder. Though the shudder could also be caused by the sight the father offered. He was limping, a deep gash on his on his forehead, holding his right arm close to his chest. Rain was dripping from his hair and nose.

"Shit" Dean hissed, jumping up to help his father to one of the beds.

"What happened?" Sam asked, standing up to kneel down in front of his dad, looking scared.

"You went after that thing…" Dean stated, angry tears biting in his eyes, a hand squeezing his little brother's shoulder, who had also tears in his eyes, gazing at his father.

"No… ahhh…" John took a shuddered breath. "It went after me."

"So it's already hunting us?" Nika asked, standing in front of him, his arms crossed in front of the other man. "That's not good."

"_You think so?_" Dean yelled angrily, looking like he wanted to punch the older man.

"Dean… Dean… it's okay… would you please fetch something for my wounds?" John asked, gently, though everybody else could hear the pain in his voice. Dean nodded, running a trmbling hand through his hair.

Not really knowing how to react, Dean rushed to the bathroom to fetch needle and thread, a wet towel, painkillers, alcohol, a glass with water and… socks for his brother.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews**


	12. Sorry

Hey guys I'm soo sorry… but I won't be able to update for a long time… =(

My laptop…the love of my life died today… and hell… I'm depressed… nah… not yet… I'm like under shock right now…

Anyway… I hope you won't forget me… =(

In lovely memory.

On my beloved baby (laptop) I'll never forget you! :(


	13. You can fight the sleep not the dream

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**I'm FINALLY back :D My laptop is… well… healthy again :D… I've missed him so much.**

_**FLD**__**, **_Hey darling thanks for your review. Yeahh :D Nika's cool

_**bia1007**__**, **_hey… thanks for being by my side, while my laptop was dead… Thanks for review, too… so just thank you :)

_**SPNaddict**__**, **_Thanks so much for your nice words…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**You can fight the sleep… not the dream**

Sam had a pillow hugged to his chest, tears running down his cheeks, trying hard not to look at his father, who was sitting on the couch, Dean in front of him. The youth was working on his father's arm, supplying neat stitches, murmuring apologized whenever John moaned.

"Okay… done…" Dean announced with a thick voice.

"Dean… my head needs stitches." John looked up at the bright eyes of his son, who was shaking his head.

"Dad… it…it… I'm sorry I don't…" Dean took a deep breath, he was trembling heavily.

"Hey… hey… buddy… look at me… look at me." John caught his son's hands with one hand, holding Dean's chin with the other. "It has to be done. You can do it… I need you to do it." Dean nodded, tears in his eyes.

"You need me to help you out?" Nika suddenly stood beside the youth, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Dean looked up at him critically, thinking about whether he trusted him or not, but eventually he moved, rubbing his eyes, walking over to his little brother, so Nika could patch his father up.

John nodded at Nika, waiting for him to help him.

"Hey Sammy… you okay?" Dean sat down on the bed, Sam was sitting on, leaning against the headboard. Immediately Sam scooted beside him, his head buried in the pillow. Dean took this as a _no_ and began to caress the younger boy's back.

"Okay old man…" Nika smirked. "Let's take a look at this gash, but don't puke at me." John glared up at the foreigner, while Nika was busy preparing the needle.

John hissed, when the item pierced through his raw flesh and even though he felt that Nika tried to be gentle, it hurt unbearable. The oldest man wondered whether one shouldn't get used to that kind of pain after being stitched hundreds of times, but there would always be pain.

He gave a somewhat gloating smile, when John grimaced in pain. "Done…" Nika grinned, wetting the towel with some alcohol.

"Ah… you sonofabitch." John cursed, when Nika wiped the sore spot with the alcohol.

"Don't sue me… I can let you bleed to death next time." Nika tossed the towel into the bathroom, when he walked over to the couch. John grumbled something, but gave up fighting with the man.

"What happened dad?" Dean asked, while he laid Sam down on the mattress. The younger boy had fallen asleep beside him, still curled around the pillow. "You've said you would just do some research."

John stood up, not without some problems to walk over to his sons, sitting down beside Dean. "I did… but this thing planned something else. They're following us." John grumbled, still sweating. "I think the Satyolatos knows that he is the character of a book."

"Why would you think that?" Nika asked, frowning.

"He was telling me that I'm wasting time with searching for something similar like him." The father looked up. "He is the only one."

"Dad… do you really trust him… he is lying." Dean said desperate… they needed to find a way to kill that thing. Somehow.

"I'm sorry… but we can't kill something what can't die… he is able _orb_… so we can't lock it somewhere… so…" John said defeated.

"You're giving up…" Dean stated disappointed. Even Nika looked down, no smirk playing around his lips, but only disgust evident in his face.

"I'm not giving up… I'm just realistic." John ran his hand through his hair, looking so much older than usual. "We have to get them off from our trails. Then we can try to find a way to waste that thing."

"Did you find out how to kill the Sandman?" Nika asked. "Or didn't you do anything meaningful?"

"Shut the hell up…" John yelled, grunting in pain when he moved his arm. "…I'm trying to protect my family here… perhaps you have no idea how that feels, but I'm gonna loose them if I can't stop this thing."

"_I _have no idea?" Nika shouted and for the first time Dean could see a _really _strong emotions beneath the tough surface. Hate… rage. But that vanished as fast as it had appeared, when the man walked over to the bed, too, standing in front of it with his whole height. "Next time… I swear… I won't stitch you up, but pour a little salt in your wound." He threatened.

"Yeah? Next…" John wanted to counter, but was interrupted by his son.

"Dad…" Dean yelled hysterical, when Sam suddenly start to cough, spitting blood.

"Sammy…" John stood up, regardless the pain in his head an arm. "No… no… no… Sammy… come on… what's up?"

"He's sleeping…" Dean sat his brother up, leaning him against his side, a hand moving through his brother's hair. "Dad… do something…"

"I… I…" John cupped his younger son's cheek into his hand, his other hand on Sam's knee.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_He could still feel the cold blade in his stomach, when the Sandman had already pulled it out. "You know why my master picked me to help him…?" The man looked at him, piercing him with his green eyes. _

_The boy was trembling tears running down his cheeks… 'Dad… Dean…help!' He thought._

"_Everybody would think that I'm just the weak guy, the big… strong Satyolatos is dragging around. But I can something nobody else can…" He grinned. _

'Sammy'… _Sam heard the soft voice of his brother… Dean was scared. _

"_Dreaming is powerful, little guy…" The Sandman explained. "And your brother happens to see your sleeping body being ripped apart… what a pity…"_

'Sammy… please.' _ Dean was begging by now. _"Dad… what's happening? Dad... Sammy… come on… please wake up, wake up…"

"_Dean…" Sam grunted. He wanted to wake up… but he was trapped._

"_I think… you've learned your lesson… tell your dad that he should give up, or you all gonna die… and YOU, kiddo… are gonna be the first one. I'm gonna take care of you. Just remember… you can fight the sleep… but not the dream." He smirked, before he snipped his fingers._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Reviews?**_


	14. Despair

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Hey guys… Trying to get my driver license right now… I'm only able to right at night… well… sooo… sorry for the delay…**

_**FLD**__**…**_ Hey… he is alive right now… And hopefully he's gonna stay alive. Thanks for reviewing.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Thanks again for you amazing long review… I appreciate that very much. Thanks.

_**SPNaddict**__**, **_Thanks so much for reviewing again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Despair**

Sam jerked up, breathing hard, a nasty taste of blood in his mouth. Frightened he looked around until his eyes met the worried eyes of his big brother.

"W-…" The little boy opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a rambling father and a caring brother.

"Sam what happened? How are you feeling? Are you hurt?" John kneeled in front of the bed so he could take a closer look at his son, while Dean kneeled on the bed in front of his brother, his hands cupping the kid's cheek, searching for any kind of injury.

Sam bit his lip, letting out a quiet sob, before he leaned forward and threw both arms around Dean's neck. Dean immediately returned the embrace, a hand gently fisted in Sam's hair and his forehead against the top of Sam's head.

"What happened?" John switched seats, sitting down beside his sons, a hand on Sam's back. He could feel that his youngest was scared. "Sammy" He urged, rubbing his thumb up and down.

"I…" Sam started lifting his head to look at his father. He couldn't tell him, either his father would flip out and start going after that thing without research or he would really give in. "…I'm okay…"

Three pairs of eyes were glued on him. Even Nika was frowning, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Spitting blood, crying like a baby in his brother's arms… no these things weren't the signs of _"fine"_… not exactly. But though he felt healthy. A little sick, because of the blood-taste in his mouth, but apparently of that… he felt okay.

"Sammy… did you have a nightmare? Was it the Sandman?" John asked, brushing some bangs out of Sam's face. The boy just looked down, not answering. "Sam… answer my question."

"Yeah… Sandman… nightmare…" Sam blushed.

"Okay… tell us" Dean gently pushed.

"He told me that dad should give up… or I'm gonna die… he would…" Sam whispered.

"_SON OF A BITCH!_" John cursed, making his sons wince. "I'm gonna kill it… _right now._" He shouted, taking his jacket.

"Stop… John" Nika shouted, rounding the older man pushing him away from the door.

"Get out of my way… I want revenge." John glared at Nika.

"Yeah… but getting yourself killed is just stupid… you wanna make your kids orphaned?" Nika pushed John again back, away from the door.

"You… shut up… don't talk like that! You're nothing… you're not even real…" John shoved Nika.

Irritated Nika balled his fist and placed a punch to John's jaw. The older man's head snapped back. Dean shouted in protest and Sam hid his face in his hands.

"Ouch" Nika smirked, shaking his hand to ease the pain, while John stared at him in shock. "You're back to normal?" He asked.

"Don't you dare do that again, or I'm gonna hit back." John threatened, but actually he was calmed again, sitting down on a chair. "What are we're gonna do?"

"Dad… call Bobby again… We need his help." Dean reasoned, moving his hand through Sam's hair, who desperately tried to stay awake.

Rubbing his sore jaw John nodded and fetched his cell. For his sons sake he would swallow his pride.

"Bobby?" He asked, turning on the loudspeaker.

"_Have you realized what time it is?_" They heard the man grumble.

"The Sandman is after Sam…" John ran a hand through his hair.

"_Okay… crap... what happened?_" Bobby questioned. "_Is he hurt? How's Dean?_"

"They're okay for now." John looked at his sons, who were watching him. "Bobby we need you to find out which Sandman it is… we need to waste him. He's after Sammy…"

Dean peered up at his father. John seemed lost. Looking down at his brother he felt like screaming. Sam was tired, but he wouldn't sleep and Dean could understand him, he didn't want to sleep either right now.

"_Tell me everything you know._" Bobby ordered.

After John had delivered all information to his friend, Bobby searched for a while for any clues he could find. John himself used the time to check Sam carefully.

The boy let his father examine him, not breaking contact with his brother. John didn't mind, since the older boy could calm the kid down.

"_Okay… I have something._" Bobby's voice sounded again in the silent room. "_It's possible that he is the Sandman from the book 'The night of Sandman' He's pretty dangerous… and if it's really him… we have a problem._"

"That would be?" John asked annoyed… _no good news._

"H_e kills himself… he jumps down from a tower, fighting the protagonist._" Bobby responded. "_He's just a maniac… so I think the Reader can change the villains... He could have possibly made this thing immortal._"

"Terrific…" John hit the headboard with his elbow, cursing under his breath. "So… does that mean that everybody he creates isn't able to die?"

"_John… do you think that I know anything?_" Bobby barked. Both youths, Sam and Dean knew that the was just as scared as their dad. "_I know as much as you about these things… I've never fought a book, John._"

"Yeah… smart ass… we" John shouted back into the cell.

"Dad… stop that… that's useless… we fight on the same side…" Dean yelled. "Could you two please… please stop fighting… we need a plan, damn it."

"_Okay... Dean's right… I have no idea what to do. I'm so sorry._" Bobby apologized… that was bad, even Bobby… _the_ hunter was helpless. Dean felt tears sting in his eyes.

"Okay… then let's give up… I wouldn't risk Sam… let's just pack and run." Dean stood up, pulling Sam with him, who was shaking his head.

"No… Dean… So many people would die…" Sam protested, gripping Dean's hand tight, so the older brother fell back onto the bed.

"I don't care… let them die… I just don't care… We have to set priorities… I don't mind when some people die…" Dean batted Sam's hand away from his own, so he could stand up again and begin to pack, angry tears running down his cheeks. Sam was crying again, too.

John watched his two sons falling apart, it just wasn't fair. Nika was sitting beside him, apparently lost in thoughts.

"_John… for Christ's sake… do something_." Bobby ordered, grumbling.

The father nodded, though nobody was looking at him, waking over to his oldest son, to wrap his strong arms around Dean's trembling form, who hid his face in his father's dusty leather jacket, crying into it.

"It's not fair, dad" Dean wept, fisting his dad's shirt. "He can't die… dad… he's…"

"I know, Dean… I know." John bit his lip, his voice breaking. "We'll figure that out… We're gonna figure that out." He didn't knew whether he wanted to calm himself down or his sons… but right now all he felt was desperation.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**This story is freaking me out… I simply have no idea what's gonna happen… I don't even have a idea how to fix that… :D Well… I'm as clueless as the men… that's kinda depressing…**

**By the way… I've changed the book of the Sandman… so… it's not what really happened in the book.**


	15. Announcement come True

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like it.

_**SPNaddict**__**, **_Well… I'm kinda depressed because of this story… I have absolutely no idea what to do… :D But hey… At least I'm still writing. Thanks for reviewing.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Announcement**** come ****True**

"Here… drink that." Dean sat down beside his tired, little brother, who was sitting crossed-legged on the couch, his body hugged in his own arms, holding tight. It was past is bedtime and Sam really wanted to sleep, but John had ordered that he and his brother had to stay awake, until he would arrive at home.

"Thanks." Sam took the cup with his trembling hands, leaning against his big brother. They had been alone for the whole day, but hadn't really talked, since Dean's breakdown. They both didn't need words to know that the other was equally scared.

"Ugh… Dean… that stinks." Sam complained, sniffing in the reek of the coffee in the cup. He didn't want to taste it, setting it down on the table. "I don't wanna drink that… I just wanna sleep." Too tired to keep his eyes open any longer, the boy laid his head against his brother's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Uh-uh… forget it." Dean pinched his brother's side ungentle. Sam shot upright, glaring at his brother with teary eyes… he was so tired.

"_Dean_" he whined. "I'm tired… please…"

"Come on, buddy… please drink that. It's gonna help." Dean gently nudged Sam's arm and handed him the cup again. "You need sugar or milk… or… something?"

"Yes… I think I need some sugar." Sam grunted. Dean smiled affectionately, taking a sip from his own, black coffee. Sammy would sooner or later get used to that.

"Uhm Sammy… do you want caries?" Questioned Dean, when Sam let the sixth sugar cube fall into the cup.

"I want it sweet." Sam explained, before he took a little sip. "Ugh…" he made a face. "Dean… how can you drink that? It's horrible."

"Of course it's horrible when you make it so damn sweet." Chuckled Dean. "Come on, stand up… let's take a walk around to porch before we're gonna fall asleep here." Sam nodded.

"Sammy" Dean shook his head, admonishing, when Sam set his cup into the sink.

"You can't make me drink that…" Sam smirked up to his brother, standing right in front of him. Dean glared back down.

On the porch outside, Sam shifted from one leg to the other, feeling cold in the night air, a freezing breeze made him shiver. "You're cold?" asked Dean, getting out of his jacket to trap it around his brother's shoulders.

"Thanks…" Sam took the sleeves of the jacket and tucked them closer around himself, feeling comfortable in the warmth and the used smell.

For a while they stood beside each other, taking in deep breaths.

"Dean…" Sam began, standing close to his brother to absorb at least a bit heat, Dean didn't mind, he also kept an arm around Sam's shoulder. "… what is the plan… what are we supposed to do?"

"Hoping that Bobby's right with his theory." Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder, hugging him closer, when he suddenly felt that Sam went limp beneath his grip.

"Sammy… are you okay?" Dean asked worried, lowering them both to the ground. "Sammy… Sammy… _Sam_!" He patted Sam's cheek fanatically, when Sam began to cough blood, eyes fluttering. "No! Sam… God… _HELP_." He shouted the last part, when he realized that Sam was fainting.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Stay close Nika… I'm not gonna repeat myself again." John hissed, turning around a little to look at the man behind him.

"Well… you've said that the last three times… you're not very credible. You can talk to your kids like that… but not with me." Nika smirked, but didn't see that blow come that landed on his jaw. "Ouch" He hissed taken aback.

"That was good." John smirked at Nika, patting Nika's shoulder. "Let's go."

The two men slowly made their way up the stairs of the church, which Bobby had told them that the Sandman was possibly hiding in. It was cold and windy in the building, the floorboards creaking.

"I've already seen you." The voice from the top of the stairs startled both men. "So… hasn't your son told you that you should _give up?_" The Sandman snarled, watching John and Nika, who climbed up the stairs further.

"And I'm telling you to let go of my sons." John rounded the Sandman, who was giving him a smug smile.

"Not really interested." The man shrugged, turning around and walked over to the organ, which was on that floor. "And since you and your boys aren't listening to me… I'm gonna make my announcement come true. You wanna join me, killing your son?" He smirked back at John over his shoulder. "You know… I also can make people sleep."

With that John was flying against the wall, being pressed against the wall beside Nika by an invisible force. Nika beside him was breathing hard and glaring.

"No… don't you dare" shouted John.

"You think _you're_ really in the position to threat me?" The Sandman laughed. "Think again."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sammy… come on Buddy… don't do this to me…" Dean's face was wet with tears and cold sweat. "Oh god…"

Sam was trembling, his eyes squeezed shut, because of the pain. He was coughing blood again.

"_Fuck_… Sam…" Dean held Sam close, when his brother shot upright, curling into himself, stopping breathing. The older boy knew, as soon as Sam was okay again, he would kill somebody or something… or he would puke…

Well… _if_ Sam would be okay again.

This thought brought tears to his eyes. "_Please Sammy!_" He begged, pulling Sam on his lap, rocking him slightly.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John tried to squirm, but he was pinned, he could just watch the Sandman utter incantation. _Sammy_ he thought. He was feeling like he was gonna be sick. "No" he pleaded.

Suddenly everything happened very fast. Nika, who had somehow managed to get free out off the invisible grip, lunged himself at the man…_ monster_.

They both landed against the organ and in an instant the room was filled from a horrible loud sound. John covered his ears.

Wait a second… he covered his ears?

Realizing that he was free again, he headed to the fighting men to help Nika, who was battling the Sandman relentless.

A punch landed in John's stomach, not really sure who had hit him, too fast the two others.

"Nika…_ no!_" He screamed, getting what the man was about to do.

"You know how you can be killed?" Nika asked the Sandman with a haughty grin. Both of them were bleeding, hard-breathing and wedged in each other. The Sandman, who was for the moment caught of guard, screamed when Nika pushed.

Glass burst.

And John was alone in the room, running to the window, looking down to the street.

Nika was laying on the ground a few inches away from the Sandman.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sammy" Dean sobbed, when his little brother suddenly went limp in his arms, not breathing anymore. "No… no… no… no… please… Sammy." He couldn't believe it… that was so wrong.

Weeping into his brother's soft hair, he just wanted to die.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Review**


	16. Homecoming

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_Heya thanks again. Well :D I'm gonna join the panic-group, too.

_**SPNaddict**__**,**_ I didn't take too long, did I? :D Thanks for your review.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Homecoming**

"God…" John sprinted down the staircase, taking several steps at once, while fishing out his cell… If Nika really can't die, John didn't know whether the man would need an ambulance.

Outside he ran to the side of the building where the men were supposed to lay. He was stunned though, when he saw Nika sit on the pavement, shaking his head, like he wanted to get rid of a nasty headache, while the Sandman was laying dead beside him.

"Next time you can jump…" Nika greeted. John really had planned to thank him for killing that son of a bitch off, but now he just glared at the man, who was smirking evilly at him.

"Why can't you just die?" John asked, helping the man up, trying not to hurt him any further, since that man had just saved Sammy…

_Tried _to save Sammy…

"God" John repeated, dialing Deans number on the phone, being watched by Nika.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was still rocking the lifeless body of his little brother, caressing Sam's hair and cheek, burying his own tearstained face in the neck of the smaller boy.

When Sam's hand squeezed his hand a little, he squeezed back gently. He couldn't help, but think about that he would never feel Sam move again.

A sob escaped Dean's lip and he hugged Sam tighter. "_Ouch… Dean…_" His brother breathed against his neck. Oh… Dean would miss Sam saying his name.

_Wait a second… Squeezing the hand BACK… BREATHING_ _against his neck…_

Dean pulled away quickly to look at his younger sibling and he wanted to cry out when he felt Sam stir and saw him open his eyes. "_Sammy_" He gulped and pulled Sam back into the tight embrace, causing a soft yelp from his brother. "Oh god… Sammy… I thought I've lost you…" Dean couldn't stop crying, cradling Sam in his arms and on his lap.

Sam fisted Dean's shirt, struggling hard not to squirm away, when Dean pressed a sore spot on his side, but he really didn't want to part from his brother, weeping quietly into Dean's chest.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked with a rough voice; after he had composed himself a little. He fingered through Sam's hand with his one hand, his other hand cupped Sam's cheek who leaned into the touch.

"Like I hit a bus." Sam tried to joke, seeing his brother's tormented eyes.

Dean couldn't replay to that, when his cell vibrated in his pocket. "Dad?" He asked.

"_Are you two okay_?" The barked voice sounded on the other end.

"Yeah… uhm… we're okay… how are you? Is the Sandman wasted?" Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from his brother.

"_Yeah… he's wasted… Dean… could you please call Bobby? Tell him that we're okay and the Sandman dead_?" John asked, the tiredness audible in his voice.

"Can do that." Dean nodded unnecessarily. "Drive carefully."

"_Bye Dean_" With that John hung up.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Be quiet." John ordered, when he got into the motel room, looking at the beds. One of them appeared empty. The father smiled fondly, when he walked over to the other bed. Dean was lying on the edge on his belly, a hand dangling out of the bed, the other hand under his head for support. He had no blanket, which was tucked around the little boy on Dean's side. Sam was pretty much mirroring Dean's position, close by his big brother, an arm tucked around Dean.

Breathing content, John gripped the blanket from the other bed and tucked it around Dean.

"Dad" Dean whimpered, tossing around in his sleep, nearly hitting Sam, seeming to feel his father's presence.

"Shhh Dean… I'm here." John really longed to know what happened, seeing his boy in agony like that. He gently ran his hand through Dean's short hair. "It's okay… I'm here." He soothed.

"Dad…" Sam whispered, rubbing his tired eyes, before stretching them up, waiting for his dad to pick him up.

Settling his younger son down on his one leg, he sat down beside Dean to be able to continue to run his finger's reassuring over Dean's cheek and head. "Are you okay Sammy?" He asked, nudging the side of Sam's head with his forehead, who had both of his arms around John's neck. Looking over to Nika, John saw that the damaged man was sleeping on the couch.

"Come on Sammy… let's get this idiot to bed." He stood up, his youngster sitting on his hip, cradled to his chest. He felt Dean toss around again, feeling the absence of his brother and father.

"_Sammy_" Dean shot up, looking around.

"Hey Dean… it's just me." John sat Sam down beside his brother, who scooted close to Dean.

"Dad…" Dean tried to stand up, but his father pushed him gently back down.

"I'll be right back." John promised, patting Dean's cheek, who hugged Sam close.

"Nika, stand up." John ordered, smacking the man harshly.

"_What do you want?_" Nika hissed, pointing the dagger to John's chest. Then he smirked, recognizing John. "What a pity, you're not closer…" John rolled his eyes, really wanting to punch the man again, but he kinda owned Nika.

"Take the second bed." John ordered, tossing the bedspread from the couch to the bed. "And shut up!" He hissed before Nika could come up with a remark.

"Scoot over, buddy." John nodded to his oldest son, who obeyed immediately and got under the blanket, touching the wall with his back. Sam got to his older brother's side, his back against his brother's chest. John smiled fondly and got into, taking the other blanket.

"Good night" He whispered, running a finger over Sam's cheek, who closed his eyes with the gentle, very John-unlike movement.

"Good night" Sam yawned, to both, his brother and father.

"Dean… you're okay?" John asked, brushing the back of his fingers against Dean's cheek, when he saw in the dim light of the dawn that Dean was staring at him, biting his lip, like he was about to cry. Dean seemed like he was in shock.

Dean nodded quietly.

"Good night, son. We'll talk tomorrow. Sleep tight." John stroked Dean's head with his thumb before he settled down himself._ What happened here? Last time Dean was this quiet Mary had died._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Review, please!**


	17. Reunion

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**SPNaddict**__**, **_Hey thanks fort he review. :D

_**bia1007**__**, **_Yeah, I think so, too… Dean would always be shaken when something happens to Sammy… Thanks for your review.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reunion**

John opened his eyes, hearing his cell vibrate. "Hey Bobby." He greeted, recognizing the number.

"_Are you still sleeping_?" Bobby asked taken aback. "_It's noon_."

"Yeah… well…" John yawned, looking down at his sons, while moving his arm, which was damn tense. Dean had his arm protectively over his little brother, who had his face hidden in Dean's chest. "It was a hard night."

"_I know… When Dean called me he rambled about Sam dying_." Bobby

"They're okay… well… pretty shaken… god… you should see Dean… he's…" John cleared his throat. "I'm gonna talk with him later."

"_Good idea. Was I right? Can you kill the characters like they died in the book?_" Bobby asked curiously.

"Yeah… Nika and I burnt the body of the Sandman though." John told his friend. "Bobby… did you find something out about the Satyolatos… I mean…anything?" John sounded frustrated.

"_Oh John… I'm sorry_." John huffed. "_I've called everybody…_"

"Okay… did anybody find something out?" John leaned heavily against the headboard, a hand gently brushing back Dean's hair. The boy was breathing deep and even against the top of his brother.

"_Ash called me back a few minutes before I called you… He found out who was writing the story… while he tried to get information how to kill it._" Bobby grumbled.

"Did he find something? Bobby… damn it… can you please give me everything you know, without me asking you a thousand times?" John barked, cursing inwardly when he felt Dean move beneath his hand, but the boy stayed asleep, thinking that he was safe with his father. John smiled sadly, continuing caressing the boy's head.

"_Okay… I'm sorry… it's for sure not something you wanna hear._" Bobby sighed. "_So… Ash hacked into the computer of the girl…trying to find out something… trying to find a script or something. But there were nothing… then… he tried to find some way to contact her… but…_"

"He killed her." John hit his head. _No…_

"_Her body was torn into pieces… ripped apart… Ash sent me the police-report… god… John… she was killed by her own character… of her own book... The girl was seventeen…_" Bobby told his best friend. "_Take care of the boys… you're really in danger… I'll call you again when I find something._"

"Okay… thanks Bobby… bye." John ran his hand over his face, after hanging up.

"She's dead?" Nika asked, sitting on the other bed.

"Yeah… Well the book can't be finished and the Satyolatos can't be killed… god… what are we supposed to do?" John asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Waiting…" Nika shrugged. "Fighting… I really have no idea."

"Whatever… at first I wanna take care of them." John nodded to his sons.

"Ugh… I'm gonna go out for a while… I really don't feel like puking right now." Nika smirked evilly, heading out.

"_Asshole_" John cursed, before he turned to his boys. "Hey Dean" at first he needed to talk to his older one. He gently shook Dean's shoulder.

Dean opened his eyes slowly, fixing them at his brother first then up to his dad. "How are you feeling, Dean?" John asked the boy. That girl that was murdered was only one year older than Dean…

Dean shrugged, blushing when he looked down again at his brother.

"Dean… please don't do that." John switched places, now sitting beside Sam's legs, lifting Dean's chin with his forefinger. "Sammy's okay… so… please talk… come on…"

Seeing his son remain in the bad shape, John changed that strategy. "Okay… I get it… your brother nearly died… Well… perhaps he did die." He gathered all his courage together, when he saw his son's lost look. "But… Dean…" He stood up, so he seemed taller. "it was your fault… I've told you to keep him away and you didn't."

Dean looked down at his brother, a tear running down his cheek, while his father shouted further. "It's really not too hard to keep this little guy awake…" John's heart ached for his son… _please say something… defend yourself! _"Perhaps I shouldn't leave him with you… when you're not able to protect him."

Breathing hard in and out, Dean left the bed without disturbing his brother's sleep. "I am able to protect him!" He sobbed with a risen voice. John let out a breath, he was holding. _Thanks_. "It's not fair! This sonofabitch nearly killed him… I did everything…" His voice broke.

"_God… _Dean…" John moved his both arms tight around his son, kissing Dean's head. "It's okay… it's okay… I know that it isn't your fault okay…" he waited for Dean to replay and when the only response a muffled sob was, he continued. "I promise… I _swear_ that I just wanted to make you talk… I didn't mean anything… I know that the Sandman could make his victims sleep."

Dean nodded into his father's chest, hugging him back.

John pulled away after some time, cupping Dean's cheek. "Now… tell me… what happened?" He asked, while he eased Dean back down on the bed, sitting beside him. Both of them settled a hand on the boy.

…………………

After Dean had told his father everything they watched TV for a little while, when Nika came in. Sam was already awake, leaning against Dean.

"Don't yow have to do anything important?" He frowned. "I mean… there's a monster out there and you spend your afternoon watching series."

"Well… we have no clues… the Sandman is dead and we had a hard night… so… we can play hooky once." John chuckled, ruffling Sam's head, who was staring at the TV with big eyes.

"Uhm… okay… I'm gonna make some research though." Nika stated coldly.

"Come one Nika…" Dean, who was sitting between his brother and his father, smiled a little. "Settle down, watch a little TV… I guess you don't have that at home." Nika glared at him, but for once he didn't say anything. John looked surprised when Nika actually settled down on the other bed.

"Dude… you suck!" He insulted them, causing Dean to smirk at him, before he turned back to the TV.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**:D I killed myself… well… :D The boys can't hope for help from me… :D**

**God… poor me :D**

**Reviews? :D**


	18. Betrayal

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**,**_ Thanks so much for your reviews. I really appreciate that. Best greets to you!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Betrayal**

"Rise and shine, boys." John opened the curtains, making Sam and Dean jerk up from their bed and Nika from the couch.

"Son of a…" Nika cursed, watching John who was heading up and down in the room, gathering their stuff together.

"Shut up Nika and get dressed. Bobby called… he knows where the Satyolatos is." John seemed panicked.

"Dad… no offence, but we have no chance to fight him… so why do you need that information?" Dean asked and fetched trousers for him and his yawning brother, sending Sam into the bathroom first with a gentle slap on his younger brother's back.

"I know… smart ass…" John looked at his son with an affectionate smile. _His son was okay again… well as okay as he could be anyway._ "He's close and I don't want to hunt."

"So he's still after us?" Sam's small voice appeared from the bathroom.

"I'm afraid he is…" John was interrupted by an angry voice.

"_Of course_ their after us… what have you expected?" Nika asked. "Gosh… did you think that they just take it that we killed the Sandman? Are you really that dense?"

"It's just not usual that we are hunted when we're not hunting." John raised his voice. He really didn't know how Nika did that, making him want to strangle him.

"And now you want to run?" Nika asked, standing up, so he could face John.

"We have _no_ idea how to deal with this thing… so _yes_ I don't want to risk anything." John shout, standing right in front of Nika, who didn't back away though. _Everybody else would._ John thought.

"You're a coward." Nika raised his eyebrows, glaring hard at John. Dean's mouth fell open… _what the hell?_ Even Sam glanced out of the bathroom, waiting for his father to punch the other man.

"Says the man who has nothing to loose… Well… the fantasy that never had anything…" John said quietly.

"Shut up... I tell you… _keep your freaking mouth shut!_" Nika shouted, shoving John against the wall, pinning him against it. "I know how it feels to loose everything."

"You're not real… I don't even know whether you feel." John had both his hands on Nika's shoulders, giving him a hard shove backwards, so the man fell on the ground.

Dean watched Nika with sorrow in his eyes, when the man stood up and went outside without another word.

"_Was that necessary?_" Dean shouted. Nika had been a great help, all of them knew it and his dad just had treated him like… an insensitive monster.

"He started." John responded, packing again.

"You're unbelievable, after everything that happened…" Dean shook his head. Sam who was again in the room with them looked from his father to his brother and back to the door, feeling sick, feeling like they had a protection less.

"Dean… you're on his side?" John turned around to look at his son… he didn't back away too.

"No… but… I think we need him… use him." Dean blushed. He kinda liked Nika though. He was cool… mostly.

"Pack… we gonna go." John ordered… end of discussion. Dean huffed and kicked the side of his bed. Sam let his head hang, but for once following the order… the thought of being near the Satyolatos made him sick.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

On the road again, Dean sat in the back beside his brother, knowing that his father would see the hidden message. And John really knew that his boy was pissed at him for the fight with Nika.

They had been driving the whole day, on the way to Bobby, who had forced them to come.

"Dean" Sam whispered, leaning over to his brother, so only he was able to hear him over the deafening music, John was hearing to block everything else out. "What's up?" They hadn't talked much, Sam making up time of sleep, but Sam was worried for his big brother, who was just staring.

"N'thing." Dean answered, not looking at his brother.

"Dean… I know that something's wrong, when you're like that." Sam analyzed his brother. "Either you're scared or hungry or tired… and right now I think you're all of it at once."

"I'm not like that when I'm hungry." Dean snapped, finally looking at his brother, seeing a smug grin. He shook his head after he realized that he had just admitted that he was different. "Sam… I'm scared… you lying in my arms… dead… I don't know… I would do _anything_ to stop that thing."

Sam looked down, not having expected such a true answer. "Dean… I'm sorry."

"For what? Being attacked?" Dean looked at his brother with a faked laugh. "Don't be ridiculous."

"We gonna make that thing sorry for it… you know…" Dean promised, when suddenly the car stuttered.

The music turned off when the motor died, everything was silent. Dean leaned forward, looking at his father who seemed terrified. "Dad… what's up… are we out of gas?" _Please let it be the gas_!

"Dean… get out of the car… keep your brother close and come with me." John whispered, getting his gun out of the glove compartment. Dean obeyed immediately, taking his little brother's forearm, pulling him gently out of the car.

When all three Winchesters stood in front of their car, John's eyes adapted slowly to the dim light, his knuckles turning white holding onto his weapon. His other arm was protectively in front of his boys.

"Don't move!" A voice from behind the car snarled. John let out a breath… Sam gripped Dean's arm tighter, who was hugging him close. _Please no_!

"Hey guys…" The Satyolatos rounded them… with somebody else.

"Nika" Dean hiccupped, when he saw the evil look on his friend's face. "What… why?"

"Awww Dean… don't act more stupid as you are…" Nika laughed. "Wouldn't have thought it would be possible anyway."

"You… bastard…" John shouted at the man.

"Well… after our last talk I thought about everything… and I've made my decision… I've decided what's important… and I think my own life is the thing I should treasure and that I just can when I'm the winner."

Dean stared at him, his wide eyes too bright, while he held a sobbing Sam. John shoved his boys further behind him.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Sooo… I'm sorry? I know you guys liked Nika… **


	19. Back to where we started from

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_Thanks so much… I'm really glad you still like the story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Back to where we started from**

"I should have known it… I shouldn't have let you stay with us." John shook his head, now standing right in front of his kids.

"Why did you trust him anyway?" The Satyolatos snarled. "He's a monster… you've said it yourself… he's not human." The smirked evilly. "Don't make such a sad face… have you really thought you could be a friend of him?"

Dean glared up through cracked eyes, a lone tear running down his cheek.

"Right… Nika… we're something better." The angelic reaper patted his Nika's shoulder, whose eyes were lingering on Dean. "Now let's start the party, my friend."

"Okay…" The man took a deep breath, when the Satyolatos took a step towards John. "Let's start the party."

John reacted fast. He shoved both of his boys onto the ground, stepping back till he connected with the hood of the Impala, knowing that the boys were huddled together under the car. _God_… what should he do? Now they were really screwed.

"Ahhh…" The Satyolatos suddenly screamed in pain when Nika rammed his dagger into his chest.

"Don't ever call me your friend again!" Nika whispered, turning the weapon around.

The Satyolatos laughed, after he got over the pain. "You can't kill me… you know it…"

"Well…" Nika grinned, pulling the dagger back. "Pure valerian! You should be out for about 3 hours? Sleep well and sweet dreams."

"You…" With all his force he could afford the Satyolatos placed a punch to Nika's face, who fell to the ground, his head snapping back into an unnatural position. This would have definite been a broken neck. Dean cringed from the sound, peeking up from under the Impala.

"Daaaaaaaad!" Dean cried, getting up as quickly as he could when the reaper lunged himself at his father, who had no chance to escape, Sam following close.

"Noo…" Sam sobbed, gripping his brother's shirt, burying her face into it, when the Satyolatos and their father suddenly disappeared into nothing.

Dean stared at the spot where his father stood seconds before, letting himself fall to his knees with his little brother, quietly weeping, while rocking his Sam.

They were alone… with Nika, who was cold out.

…………………….

"Kids… _boys!_" After Nika had regained his consciousness back, he stumbled over to the boys. Dean was hocking on the ground, gently caressing his brother's hair, while Sam was weeping into his shirt. The older brother had no tears left, staring hard at the spot where his father had disappeared a few minutes before.

"_Dean!_" Nika shouted, snapping his finger in front of Dean's face, searching for the boy's eyes. Dean's red-rimmed eyes eventually met Nika's confused ones. "Where is your dad?"

Dean shook his head hugging his brother closer.

Eyes lingering on Sam for a little moment, Nika understood. He nodded, rubbing his hand over his face, looking distressed. "_Damn it._" He shouted into the cold night breeze. "Okay… it's okay… we have to move on… _now_!"

When Dean didn't obey, Nika cursed under his breath yanking both boys to their feet, holding on Dean for a second to make sure that he was standing by himself. Knowing that the car wouldn't work, Nika took the lead and went forward.

For a brief moment, Dean glanced down at his brother, who was barley standing on his own feet, he scooped him up and dragged him…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

It took about fifteen minutes for them to reach the next train station. "We have no money…" Dean remembered the older man.

"I know…" Nika seemed desperate, going over to the ticket desk.

"How can I help you?" The woman behind the desk smiled at the man in front of her.

"We need three tickets to South Dakota… one adult, two kids, please." Nika asked with a charming smile.

"Okay… that would be…" The woman looked at the screen, but when she suddenly had a dagger beneath her nose, her attention was drew to the item and then to the man who was holding it.

"We really need them…" Nika smiled brightly at her. "I'm sorry… so would you please hand out three tickets… I don't want to bother you anymore."

"_Oh my god… please…please don't… don't kill me…_" The woman whispered, sobbing.

"I'm not gonna harm you… but give me the tickets… _now_!" Nika said more urgently. Dean looked up at this man in awe… this guy was crazy. Sam had fallen quiet a few minutes ago, his face buried in Dean's neck.

When the woman gave the tickets to Nika with trembling hands, he smiled. "Please don't call the police… then everything's gonna be fine. I'm sorry."

The woman nodded, kneeling down on the ground sobbing into her hand, as soon the two Winchesters and their guardian had left. She really wasn't brave enough to call the police. There could be friends of the man.

"Nika…" Dean started in a good distance to the desk.

"Shut up…" Nika barked.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

In company with the older man and his little brother, who was walking by himself again Dean sprinted to the last train, taking deep breaths when they finally reached it. "Stay here." Nika commanded harshly, pointing to the floor in front of the compartment.

"Sammy… hey… kiddo…" Dean cupped Sam's cheek into his hand. Sam hadn't talked or even looked up once. The older boy huffed, when Sam didn't meet his eyes. "He's gonna be okay, Sammy…" He brushed bangs out of Sam's forehead, before laying his own forehead against Sam, his hand on the back of Sam's head. The younger boy let out a sob, when Nika appeared.

"Come in…" He ordered, turning around.

Dean gently tucked on Sam's arm, leading him with him with an arm around Sam's shoulder. A woman was sitting in the compartment, looking at them.

"Dean" Sam protested weakly, gripping Dean's hand, when Dean pushed him forward to one of the seats.

"It's okay…" Dean had assured, running a hand through Sam's hair, before he shut the door of the compartment.

With a desperate look to Nika, who was already sitting, Dean sat down on the seat next to the window, pulling Sam onto his lap, soothing him with a nice tone in his voice. Sam leaned with his back against the window, his head on Dean's neck and his legs dangled from Dean's lap. He was sobbing quietly.

It broke Dean's heart, at least because he couldn't do anything against it. He himself felt like crying, but he had to be strong for his brother.

After some time Sam finally felt asleep, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts… this was even worse, until now he had concentrated on his brother, now he had to think about everything. Biting his lip, Dean hugged him tighter, breathing in the familiar scent.

"Dean… it's still one hour… try to sleep." Nika ordered from the other side of the compartment, looking at the kid.

"I can't sleep." _He wouldn't cry…_ "Nika… can you please call Bobby?"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Well… we're finally back to the beginning of the story… =)**

**Nika is awesome-.. :D**

**Review… PLEASE??**


	20. Trapped

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**FLD**__**, **_:D Glad you're back again… Thanks fort he review.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Hey… your new avatar is great! Thanks so much for the review.

_**Risingsun. **_Hey… ja ich bin Deutsche :D Danke für dein Kompliment. We Supernatural-fans rock! Danke für die review!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Trapped**

After a too long drive, the train had finally arrived at its destination at the Sioux Falls and a curious looking taxi-driver was staring at Nika and the two boys. Dean was dragging his sleeping brother, moving his cheek against the top of his big brother's head.

"_Singers_?" The driver questioned, causing Dean to look up.

Nika looked at the boys, before he talked to the man: "Did Bobby send you to pick us up?"

Dean watched the driver nod, with suspiciousness in his eyes, stroking Sam's back, keeping the boy close who was sitting on his hip.

"You wanna go to this Bobby?" The man asked, looking uncomfortable.

Nika guided both of the boys into the backseat, watching Dean carefully. The boy looked like he was about to break.

Dean sat Sam down beside him, brushing his hand through the younger's hair, kissing Sam's top gently. _Nothing's gonna harm you, kiddo._ He thought, letting Sam cuddle close.

Through cracked eyes he watched Nika laying a hand on Sam's knee, keeping him from sliding down from the seat, since Dean didn't seem strong enough anymore. Dean was thankful, though he hadn't expected this.

"_Dad_" Dean stirred, hearing his brother's hiss. Sam woke up with a start.

"Sammy…" Dean soothed, stroking Sam's hair. "It's gonna be okay… I swear."

Moving his hand up and down Sam's spine, Dean accidentally exposed Sam's side, where he was harmed in his one dream… it was a huge bruise.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Welcome back to the living." John heard a gentle female voice near by his ear. "It's just the question for how long." John shuddered, his blood pumping hardly in his ears, his head throbbing. He swallowed dryly, tasting his own blood in the back of his throat.

"You're the Reader." John's voice was rough, when he looked up at the smirking woman. "You nasty bitch…"

"Aww… Johnny-boy…" The woman smiled, running her hand over the tied up man's chest. "It's so cute to hear you curse."

"Bite me…" John squirmed, but couldn't move, because of the handcuffs and ropes that were holding him down.

"I would love to!" The Reader smiled charming. "But you're sweating…"

"What do you want?" John asked, his voice was dangerous. He gave up squirming, glaring at the woman, when suddenly a moan caught his attention. The Satyolatos was lying on the ground on the other side of the room, motionless. The poison was still working.

"Revenge… you killed my worker… I'm gonna kill you." The Reader chuckled. "You and your retinue. But I really want you to see your boys die."

"_You_…" John breathed hard, clenching his fists tight, at least his hands were the only part of his body he could still move.

"_Bitch?_" The woman quizzed. "Lovely."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

It was four o' clock and snowing when the taxi drove on the porch. Dean was looking out of the window, lost in thoughts, Sam sleeping on his side. He gently ran his fingers through his little brother's hair.

"Geezz… Bobby…" Dean yelped, when Bobby pulled the door open, enveloping him in a huge bear-hug. Sam woke up with a start, feeling Dean being pulled away.

"Oh Boys…" Bobby tucked at Sam's arm and with some help from Dean, Sam soon found himself in an embrace, being lifted out of the car. With a look down at his brother, making sure that Dean was following, Sam moved his both arms around Bobby's neck.

"Uhm… sorry… but I would love to get my fare." The driver leaned out of the window, opening his hand towards Bobby.

"Sure…" Bobby nodded, handing him some money, he had in his pocket. The driver glared at Bobby for a brief moment, seeing that there was no tip. Bobby ignored him, jogging to the entrance, so no one would become wet from the snow.

Inside Bobby settled Sam down on the couch, quickly cupping the boy's cheek, their eyes meeting for a moment. Dean sat down beside his brother. Nika let himself fall onto a chair, his forehead in his hand. He seemed tired beyond believe.

"Hey kids… do you need anything?" Bobby asked, fetching two bottles of soda for the boys and two beers for Nika and him.

"What's that?" Nika made a face, smelling the unfamiliar reek.

"A beer…" John took a long sip of his own, handing the sodas over. Dean tried to smile up at Bobby, but didn't achieve. Sam who had again tears in his red-rimmed eyes shook his head, refusing to drink something. Though Dean kept telling him that their father would make it, he was sure that John wouldn't.

Bobby looked at Dean helplessly, setting the bottle down on the table. Dean looked at Sam's bottle then at his own, taking a small sip, before he nudged his brother, handing it over to his little brother. "Come on, Buddy, I don't want you to become dehydrated."

Dean watched his brother struggle with himself to take a sip. Sam held Dean's bottle in his trembling hand, his mouth slightly open, but he couldn't make himself drink.

Bobby watched the boys, thinking hard. _How could he fix that?_

"Sammy… come on…" Dean bit down his own tears, kneeling down in front of Sam. "You've lost a lot water. You need to drink something… please." Sam looked down at his big brother, eyes brimming with tears.

Dean really wanted to leave his brother alone with that, but knowing that Sam needed to drink, he didn't back off and eventually Sam took a few hesitated sips.

"Good, Sammy." Dean took the bottle and set it down beside Sam's full one, sitting again down beside his brother, an arm around Sam's trembling form.

Bobby shook his head sadly. Dean suffered at least equally to Sam, but it seemed like he had given up his own feelings for his brother. That just wasn't healthy. Too much had happened for this time to bear and though Bobby knew that he had a crying fest when he had thought that his brother had died… but Dean wouldn't allow himself to break down.

_You've trained this boy well, John. _Bobby thought angrily.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Review?**


	21. Dead End

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Sorry for the delay… But I'm busy… I mean… really busy… :D**

_**bia1007**__**, **_Hey thanks for reviewing again :) I'm glad you liked it… Das tattoo is echt cool… schön dass du zufrieden damit bist.

_**Tosharino**__**, **_Thanks for your review.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Dead end**

"Where is Sam?" Bobby asked, sitting in the kitchen with Nika, doing some research, when Dean came into the room.

"Asleep on the couch." Dean answered, running a hand through his hair. "Have you already found something out?" He asked with a desperate tone in his voice.

"Sorry boy." Bobby apologized, shaking his head in Dean's direction. The hunter had prepared all doors and windows of the house, so nothing supernatural could come in. "I haven't found out anything, yet."

"Okay… Bobby… you don't think… I mean… he… dad is…" Dean spluttered.

"He's okay… I'm sure." Bobby assured, watching Dean, who slumped onto one of the chairs. "Why don't you go over into the living room and join your brother sleeping?" Dean needed some peace for a while.

"I can't sleep Bobby… I need to be awake… Sam can wake up every minute and… I just can't sleep…" Dean nodded to himself, looking at his hands. "Okay… anyway…" He swallowed hard. "Nika… where do you think they are? I mean… you found them last time."

"I didn't find them… I… I evoked the Satyolatos…" He groaned, Dean sensed that the man was tired. "I know how he works and I knew that he would go after you and the fastest way to find you was joining him… he knows where you are…"

"Okay… he's still after us, isn't he?" Dean asked, looking from Nika to Bobby and back to Nika.

"Yeah I'm afraid he is." Nika nodded, watching Dean with hawk-like eyes.

"Good… then let's open the windows and the doors… let them in… we can lock Sammy in one of the bedrooms, so nothing's gonna happen to him." Dean suggested.

"No Dean!" Bobby hit the table with his balled fist. "It might be too late for your father, but it's not too late for you and I'm not gonna risk your life."

"You've said that dad…" Dean said, looking up at his friend, agony obvious in his eyes.

"Dean… it's the job. I know you can't understand that and I don't want you to understand, neither, but…" Bobby had a hand on Dean's shoulder, sorrow in his eyes. "Dean…" The boy looked at him broken-hearted.

"War is dangerous and you have to accept that every side has to take their forfeitures. It's just important that we have to keep on going." Nika stood up, pacing around while talking, like he was trying to figure out a plan.

"That's not just forfeitures for a side… that's my dad you're talking about." Dean screamed, jumping up so he could head over to the elder man, shoving him hard. Bobby immediately was on his side holding him back.

He had expected something like that, either a further crying fest or some other tantrum of the boy. "Dean… calm down… now!" Bobby shook him a little, when Dean fought him, throwing his fists, angry tears in his eyes, which were still glaring at Nika, who was looking back with an equal glare.

Nika was looking like a cat which wanted to attack. "Come down boy…" He snarled.

"Nika… go into another room, would you?" Bobby barked at the other man, hands full of Dean. Nika wasn't helping right now.

Nika rolled his eyes at the men, but left without another word.

"Bobby… why can't you just…" Dean struggled harder again. "…let…me…" He succeeded to free himself. "…go!" The teen turned around, glaring at Bobby. "You know… I slowly believe that dad was right… Nika's not really human… he… he… doesn't know…"

"He knows." Bobby interrupted harshly. "I'm sorry that not everybody is dealing with that the way you want them to. Nika knows exactly how it feels to lose somebody he loves."

"Like this guy knows how to love…" Dean shouted desperate.

"Dean… you should know it better… half the time your life his about eating and music… _I _can see that you're scared and that you… love… but _Dean_… normal people would look at you as a complete jerk." Bobby sat Dean down on a chair, with his both hands on Dean's shoulders. "You know… you don't exactly show your feelings in public."

"But he…" Dean defended himself weakly.

"…he works reasonable. You wouldn't be any different if your places were switched." Bobby sat down on the chair next to Dean.

"So you trust him?" Dean asked, his head titled.

"Yeah… I do…" Bobby nodded, smiling sadly. "And I know you do, too… you're just as pigheaded as your father." Dean winced, hearing Bobby talk about his dad. "…uhm… honestly Dean…" Bobby changed the subject. "You can trust him. And don't think so much about his acting… he's… well… him."

"Why do you know so much about him?" Dean asked, looking up.

"Read the book." Bobby patted Dean's shoulder, when he realized that the boy was giving in.

Dean raised his eyebrows, shaking his head slightly. "Nah… It's fine… Too much information is bad."

"Dean… boy…" Bobby asked worried, when Dean covered his eyes with one hand, like he felt dizzy, because of the headshaking.

"I'm fine…" Dean lied, paling.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Bobby asked. "Or slept?" He stood up so he could prepare a little snack for the boy.

"Bobby…" Dean pleaded when he saw what Bobby was doing. "…man… I…"

"'m gonna eat something." Bobby suggested with a smug look on his face, when he handed the boy a sandwich. Dean looked at the food, before he set it down on the table.

"I can't… my…" Dean shook his head, avoiding looking at the sandwich. His stomach was protesting. "Not now… please." His eyes were shining brightly and it broke Bobby's heart to look at him. Dean was scared, tired and he was hurting.

"Dean… carry Sam upstairs into the bed and lay down for some while…" Bobby really needed the teen to sleep and he knew that Dean would do everything to help him with Sam. "…he needs to know that you're here."

Dean nodded, stumbling out of the room.

Bobby huffed… running a hand over his face, before he turned around to leave the room, searching Nika.

"Hey old man." A smirking Satyolatos greeted him, an arm around the neck of an unconscious Nika, who was hanging limp in the strong arms, looking beaten up. "I wouldn't shout, or you'll be dead before you hit the ground."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews?**


	22. Fear The Reaper

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Ugh guys… I've never had SUCH a horrible writer's block… so… I'm sorry… really but I don't know how to finish that story… anyway… I have much stress with drama-classes right now… and we're gonna go to a "vacation" for the next three days… (*no school* :D) and after that we still have to work hard for our play…**

**Soo long story short… I'm sorry.**

_**Tosharino**__**, **_Thanks for reviewing again.

_**bia1007**_ Hey… thanks for reviewing again… I'm so happy that you still like it… and reading it…

_**SPNaddict**__**,…**_ Nice to hear from you again, thanks for your great review.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Fear the reaper**

"What do you want?" Bobby balled his fists, glancing briefly at Nika, trying to make sure that he was okay… well… as okay as he could be anyhow.

"Uhm… I'm surprised you're asking… I want the boys, please… thank you…" The Satyolatos grinned nicely. "So would you please get your hoodoo from the house? So I can get in… that would be adorable."

"Where is John?" Bobby asked, taking a step back. He needed to distract the guy so he could get into the house, warning the boys, making them save. There was no water around so he didn't need to care first place.

"Ah… well… after I finally woke up again… I had a nice chat with him… I hope he bleeds to death slowly… I mean… very slowly…" The Satyolatos laughed like it was utterly funny what he had said.

Bobby shuddered at that. He needed to get to Dean and Sam. He took another step back, but before he could even think he was lying on the ground, the Satyolatos standing above him, frightening. Bobby looked up and for the first time in a decade -or more- he didn't knew a way out of that.

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" The monster chuckled. "I'm sorry that I have to disappoint ya." He delivered his message with a good placed kick into Bobby's ribs. The hunter tried to catch his breath, grunting in pain.

"It was worth a try." He held his hurting side, glaring up to the Satyolatos, who was glancing over to the still unconscious Nika, checking on him.

"Yeah… well… afterwards you're always smarter…" The black-haired reaper smiled at Bobby. "So… do I need to burn your house down, so that the kids will either die because of a fume poisoning or burning alive… It's your choice."

"You sick… son… of a… bitch…" Bobby tried to breathe the pain away that was probably caused by a broken rib.

"So… I'm waiting… you're gonna help me get them, or see them burn…" The Satyolatos moved his hand and let a flame appear on his palm. "Don't hesitate to long… I don't wanna let the reader wait." He looked at his hand, playing with the fire, before he looked at Bobby. "Okay… let's see how hot your boys are."

Seeing the man move, Bobby jumped up, regardless of the pain in his protesting side. "Stop. I'm gonna help you." He hissed, suddenly tasting blood… that was not good… not at all.

"I knew that we could talk." The Satyolatos patted Bobby's back, grinning at him smugly. Bobby wanted to kill him, but this was impossible. So he had no choice, but let the Satyolatos get in by removing a little bag that was filled with heathen items from both sides of the doorframe.

"Thanks so much." The Satyolatos steeped into the room, Bobby blocking his way.

"You're not gonna get that boys… not over my dead body." Bobby still had the bags in his hands, holding it out, trying to make the Satyolatos back away.

"That would be too simple." The monster laughed before he closed his eyes, still grinning. "Have a nice journey." With that he moved his hands and Bobby felt a nasty feeling in his stomach, pressing his eyes shut when he felt the unbearable pain in his side.

…..

"Bobby…" He heard, opening his eyes, just to see a weak-looking, bleeding face in front of him. It didn't even look like his friend, right at the moment, too beaten up.

"John… where?" Bobby looked around. Nika was on his other side, appearing dead. They were locked into a tiny, dark room without a window. The only light was caused by a single candle, near by the steal door. That room was save… no one who wasn't authorized would get in and no one would get out.

"Where are the boys?" John had problems with breathing, pale skin beneath his blood-covered face.

"I'm sorry, John." Bobby let himself fall against the hard ground, figuring that he would be knocked out from the pain in any minute. He couldn't get air into his lungs probably, too, since one of them might be broken from the fractured rib.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was in the bed beside his little brother, sleeping tight, when he suddenly woke up, because a quiet sound from the staircase. He looked over to his brother. Sam was still sleeping, eyes red and puffy.

He listened again. There was another step of feet…

Dean frowned. At first he had guessed that this was Bobby, checking on them like he had always done, when the boys stayed with Bobby while John was hunting. It was a habit that both men, Bobby and John had always done. But neither of them had once being this quiet.

The boy listened more carefully. No… this wasn't Bobby.

_Nika_?

Nah… first of all he didn't think that Nika was back at the house again and in addition Nika and Bobby would have talked, after Nika's returning.

Somebody else was in the house.

Dean's heart was racing, gripping Sam's hand, gently, preparing himself to do anything, protecting his little brother.

He sat up in the edge of the bed, gazing at the door, when the noise came closer.

The youth swallowed dryly, when he saw a shadow appearing on the corridor in front of the room.

Seconds after a smirking Satyolatos appeared. Dean's blood froze, his breath quickening, adrenalin pumping through his veins, his hand tightening on his brother's smaller one.

"You look scared, boy." The corners of the Satyolatos' mouth moved even more upright, when he went over to the boys. Dean backed away, jamming the wakening Sam between himself and the wall.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews?**


	23. Left to die

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Tosharino**_, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

_**SPNaddict**__**,**_ Sorry for the delay… Hopw you're gonna enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the review.

_**bia1007**_, I Love your avatar… soo cute… thanks for the review.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Left to die**

"Dean…" Sam whispered terrified, fisting Dean's shirt with both hands, he was trembling, his eyes fixed on the Satyolatos.

Dean held his arm in front of his brother's chest, pressing him against the wall in a protective manner. "Where is Bobby?" Dean asked, his voice uneven. It was an unwritten law that with Bobby in the house nothing would happen to them.

"No idea… if he's still alive he's with your dad… at least that was remained of your daddy…" The man laughed joylessly, stepping closer to the bed. Dean trembled with fear. He was scared for Sam and to be honest he was scared for his dad, Bobby, Nika and himself, too.

"Okay… you two are cute and all this… but boring… so I'm gonna do my work, so my master can finally do hers."

"Leave my brother alone, he didn't do anything." Dean tried, the fear obvious in his voice.

"Stop begging, it doesn't suits you and your father wouldn't want it… well…" The monster stated.

"Stop talking about my dad." Dean clenched his fists.

The Satyolatos tossed him an evil smirk, before he gripped one arm of each of the boys.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean felt like he had hit his head hard, when he opened his eyes. Groaning in pain, Dean closed them again quickly. He couldn't see anyway, his vision blurred. He buried his head deep into his hands, feeling the cold floor beneath him.

Taking a deep breath, he realized that something was pressed against his chest, and something else against his head.

The youth stirred when the thing on his head began to move… apparently a thumb brushed against his forehead, once… twice…

"Are you awake, Dean?" A deep voice made Dean shot upright. His eyes immediately fixed onto his father's pale and scratched face. John lifted his hand, cupping Dean's cheek, smiling a little. Dean wasn't able to say anything, gasping for breath.

"Da-" Dean bit his lip, before the sob, which was trapped in his throat, could escape. He looked down ashamed, just to see his brother laying between him and his father, sleeping nearly peacefully under his father's arm.

"How are you feeling, tiger?" John asked gently, lifting Dean's head again, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"I'm so sorry… I…" Dean tried to apologize for anything that just happened, one tear escaping his eye. John shook his head, wiping the tear away, shutting his son up.

"You did well, Dean. That thing is immortal, there's nothing you could have done about it. But Sam told me that you cared for him." John assured with a kind smile that didn't reach his eyes, finally letting go of Dean's face.

"Sam was awake? How long have I been out?" Dean asked, moving so he was kneeling in front of Sam, a hand on his brother's head.

"Uhm… you two are here for about one hour… Sam was awake for ten minutes…" John ran a hand through his hair. "You two haven't slept to much, have you?" John watched his older son carefully.

"Well… Bobby sent us to bed… and… Bobby… oh my… Dad… Bobby… is…" Dean stammered.

"Bobby's here…" John's voice changed again, now fear was obviously. Dean looked up. The room was to dark to see anything that was out of the reach of the candle-light.

"Where is he?" Dean asked anxiously. "He is alive… is he?"

"Yeah…" John nodded, covering his eyes with his hands. "I think a rip is broken… I just hope that his lungs are okay…"

Dean looked at his father, his head titled. John looked awful, so he stood up, to look at his friend himself, the candle in his hand.

Bobby was laying on the other side of the room, motionless. Dean swallowed, a feeling of sickness in his guts, when he sat down beside Bobby, his hand ghosting over the man's forehead. Bobby was radiating, his breathing uneven, rattling.

Dean bit his lip. "Bobby…" he whispered, when he suddenly heard a moan from his side. He turned around.

"Dad… what's up with Nika?" He asked scared. The man was sitting against the wall next to the door, chained, tossing around, his eyes wide open.

"I have no idea…" John confessed, dragging himself to Dean's side. "Every now and then he says something… I guess he is… okay… but Bobby scares me…"

"Dad… we…" Dean was interrupted by the door that was suddenly opened.

"Hey guys… I knew that I heard right… you're awake… nice…" The Reader stood in the doorframe, the light from the other room lightened the little chamber, but kept the woman hidden in the dark. Dean couldn't help, but backed away, crawling to his brother's side. John stood up, on his wobbling legs, staying protective in front of Bobby and the boys.

"Don't try anything stupid." John threatened, while Sam slowly woke up with Dean shaking him slightly.

"Aw… you're too cute." The smile in the Reader's voice was audible. "Hey… you think it's worth a try to kill one of you?" She chuckled, when the Satyolatos appeared behind her.

The woman stepped aside, so the monster could get into the room. John's breathing quickened, moving closer to his boys.

"Let's get outside… this room is too… dreary." Immediately she got out of the room.

Dean shook his head. _This is so wrong._

"Well… boys… take a few last breaths… exchange hugs… do whatever you feel like doing… you're gonna die…" The Satyolatos announced, yanking Nika to his feet, who was still limp, showing him outside.

John could hear Nika hit the ground on the other side, when the Satyolatos came over to him. And without another word, the monster laid his hand onto John's head. In the next second John was vanished.

Desperate tears stung in Sam's eyes, when the Satyolatos touched him and Dean.

Without another look at Bobby, the Satyolatos left the man to die on the concrete floor, knowing that this man would die anyway.

In the other room, the Winchester found themselves helplessly watching Nika kneeling over a children'd bathtub, the Reader fisting the man's hair.

Nika, who seems to be normal again, coughed water, trying vainly to hold himself over the water, having still chained hands and feet.

"No…" Dean whispered, shaking his head, when the Reader let go of Nika's hair. The man fell back into the water. Dean tried to move to the man, but John fisted the youth's shirt, holding on tight, so Dean had to stay with him.

"That's gonna be fun." The Satyolatos grinned, fisting Nika's hair again. When Nika came up again, he spit water again, trying to squirm away.

After some seconds the Satyolatos pushed him down again, holding him beneath the surface.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews?**


	24. Forfeitures

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Wow… thanks for the reviews!! **

_**Tosharino**__**, **_Well… yeah… you can call it a day… :D Thanks for the review.

_SPNaddict__, _I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the review… I hope you're not disappointed.

_**xkittybluex**__**, **_Hey sis… :D Yeah… you were right… I'm wrong…:D like always… Glad you're here form me :-* Love you…. By the way.. :D I'm sorry… :D

_**FLD**__**, **_heya… thanks for reviewing.

_**bia1007**__**, **_I've already written to ya… but thanks again. That was an amazing review… Greets…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Forfeitures**

„No…" Dean repeated, struggling with his father, but John held on tight, not letting go of his son.

Dean watched the Satyolatos torture Nika, by lifting his head again. Nika took shuttering breaths, his hair sticking into his face, water dripping from his nose.

As soon as Nika tried to fill his lungs with fresh air, breathing deeper, he was pushed down again. Dean winced.

_He is gonna die… he's gonna die… he's gonna die…_

"Aww… You're not gonna cry boy?" The Reader approached them, Nika's dagger in her hand, she was watching Sam.

"He just can't stand your reek… you know… it's like peeling an onion." John pushed Sam further behind him, his other hand still on Dean's shirt.

"Uh… you still have your humour… but I guess you'll lose it as soon as you are dead... well… I bet…" She chuckled quietly, fiddling around with the dagger.

_Dad… Dad's gonna die… _

John moved his arm, pulling Dean behind his back.

"You're not normal… I'm threatening to kill you and all you think about is saving you sons…" The woman's quiet voice was drown in Nika's death throes. Dean tried hard not to concentrate on him, a hand finding his way to his brother's shoulder, pulling him close.

"Perhaps it's more effective to kill your little boy." The woman smiled smugly at John, when he stood up even straighter, shielding his boys. "You aren't even able to stand without trembling, so you won't stop me."

"NOO" Dean shouted, when the dagger was rammed into John's stomach. Without thinking the youth pushed Sam behind his back, the young boy sobbing heavily, seeing his father going to the ground, holding his bleeding side.

"Now… let's extinguish the foes." The Reader smirked, piercing Sam with her eyes.

_Sammy… Sammy… Sammy's gonna die…_

For some moments only Nika's heavy breaths were audible. Dean heard that these would be the last breaths of Nika…

_Nika_

_Bobby_

_Dad_

_Sam_

_Sammy… Sammy…_

When the woman moved closer to his little brother, who was jammed between the wall and his Dean's back, the older boy didn't think twice, when he lunged himself against her, after pushing Sam aside. Sam fell as planned to the ground, so he couldn't follow instantly.

The eleven-year-old cried his brother's name, when the Reader backed away, surprised. Even John tried to move, but fell back, too weak. "Dean…" He whispered, tasting his own blood in his mouth… he couldn't die… not now… his boys needed him.

The Reader laughed shrill, when she kicked Dean's shin. "It's so cute to watch you trying… but boy…" She gripped Dean's chin, who was glaring up at her, his face a mask of pain. "As much as it amuses me… it's in vain… I'm sorry…"

"It's worth a try, nevertheless." Dean tried to smirk back, gripping the woman's shoulders, bumping his head against hers. The reader breathed hard, moving her fingers to the bleeding spot on her forehead.

Sam was whimpering, watching the scene. His dad was bleeding to death; Nika's head was lolling to a side, the Satyolatos to busy with watching the Reader and Dean, not dipping Nika under water again. Bobby was probably already dead in the other room.

"That was a big mistake." The reader glared hard, moving her hand through her hair, before she stormed to Dean, the dagger in front of her chest.

Dean moved to late, the cold, silver item drilling through his vulnerable flesh of his side.

The Reader stepped away, smiling down at the bleeding youth. "I think I won't be tired of this ever."

"Dean…." John fought unconsciousness, when Sam stood up, trying to reach his brother's side.

"Aww… the third Winchester, who wants to meet this dagger." The woman lifted her hand with the item in her hand, not expecting the older youth, who gripped both of her legs, making her fall to the ground.

Immediately Dean was on top of her, struggling with her for the weapon. Sam bit his lip, before he rushed over to his brother and stepped onto the Reader's forearm hard. With a cry of pain, he let go of the dagger.

"Thanks…" Dean smirked down at the women, pressing the blade against the woman's throat. "Now… say bye bye…" he smirked, lifting he dagger a little.

"Stop…" The woman breathed. "You don't wanna do this."

"Why?" Dean asked, still smiling. "I think it's exactly what I wanna do."

"That would mean Nika's death…" The Reader smiled. "And I know that you don't wanna lose him."

Dean gulped. _She's lying._

"I've called them… with my death… they're dead." The Reader said smugly.

Dean gripped the dagger tighter, before glancing at Nika, meeting his eyes for a moment. Nika's mouth twitched a little, encouragingly.

That was everything Dean would get from Nika. It was everything he needed from him anyway.

Dean smiled sadly at Nika, before turning back to the Reader, running the blade through her throat.

Dean looked away from the blood and the dying woman, returning his gaze at Nika, who gave Dean a nod that felt like a bow from the majestic man.

Dean bit down the tears, when Nika vanished, along with the Satyolatos… the Reader was dead.

"Dean… Dean…" Sam tucked at his bigger brother's shirt, making him look at him. "We need help… Bobby… dad…" Tears were running down Sam's eyes.

Dean nodded, gathering himself together. He needed to be strong for Sam.

"At first we have to find out where we are… than we need an ambulance…" He looked at his father who had lost his consciousness. "Sam… try to find out where we are… I'm gonna look at Bobby and dad…"

"But you're hurt." Sam pointed at Dean's bleeding side, not able to control his tears.

Dean let out a deep breath. His brother needed sleep and peace…

"I'm okay…" Dean soothed softly, running a trembling hand through Sam's hair, his hand resting on the younger boy's cheek for a moment.

_It so wasn't okay._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**I'm sorry? Should I go and hide?**

**Review?? **


	25. Flat Line

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Tosharino**__**, **_Thanks so much for the review.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Hey… thanks for the review and your PM… It was an amazing idee, you were giving me… I think I'm gonna make it, like you've said… Thanks…

_**SPNaddict**__**, **_I'm glad you liked it… thanks for reviewing.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Flat line**

Dean trembled heavily when he finally reached John, the walking took honestly more effort than he thought with his bleeding side. His father was barley breathing, but he was alive.

"Hold on dad." Dean begged, when he heard the door shut, when Sam stepped out of the apartment to look where they were. Dean bit his lip, leaning down to brush his lips quickly against his father's forehead. "Please." To keep up the male façade he patted John's chest lightly, gulping hard.

Wincing in pain, Dean had trouble to breath, his side protesting. His vision blurred, when he swayed lightly. Sam had to come soon, he wouldn't make it any longer.

Bobby was still on the ground of the small room, next to the main room. Dean felt like throwing up, when he saw this man lay there. "Bobby…" He let himself down beside the man, a hand on the older man's throat, feeling for the pulse. There was none.

"No… come on… not now…" Dean begged, when he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

…………………..

"We're in a Dover Road… in Billings…" Sam said, coming back into the apartment. "It's snowing and damn cold so I think we're in Montana… Dean… I need your" _cell phone…_ Sam became frightened when his brother didn't approach him, like he would under normal circumstances.

"Dean?" The eleven year old boy yelled, heading to the other room.

"_Dean_" He cried, letting himself fall in front of his brother, his hands ghosting over his brother's sweaty face. "_No… no… no… please…_" He begged, sobbing.

He needed help.

'_Billings… Dover Road…._'

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Dut… dut… dut… dut… dut…_

Dean stirred, hearing the monotone sound. When he moved ever so slightly, though, he felt the unbearable pain in his side, what made him remember the recent events.

Immediately the youth was wide awake, opening his eyes and sitting up straight, ignoring the pain in his side. He was in a hospital room, the white walls restricting him. He needed to go out… he needed to know what happened to Nika, he needed to know whether Bobby was alive, he needed to know whether his dad was okay and he needed to apologize to his brother for leaving him alone back there.

When he tried to move his legs out of the bed, a weight on them stopped him. Taken aback, he looked at his feet and saw his little brother curled around them on top of the blanket. Dean shook his head affectionately.

"Hey Sammy… kiddo… wake up…" He gently ran a hand through Sam's hair. "You are cutting off the blood supply to my feet."

"D-Dean…" Sam looked up, startled. "I'm sorry…" He apologized, sitting up, giving his brother's feet free, but when he tried to jump of the bed, Dean held him back.

"It's okay… where are Bobby and dad?" Dean asked, examining his brother. Sam looked unhurt, though his eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. Dean couldn't blame him, though, since Sam has been alone back there.

Sam looked at his brother, tears pooling again in his eyes, he tried to shrug, but a sob whacked his body. Dean didn't need another answer, moving closer to Sam, wrapping him in a tight embrace, rocking him gently.

"They're gonna be okay…" Dean reassured, his chin on Sam's top, caressing his little brother's hair.

They needed to wait… but it would be easier together. For both of them.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Hey Dean…" A gentle voice whispered and a soothing hand stroked his hair back. He was aware of his little brother, still lying in his arms. The youth wanted to cry when he heard the voice of his father.

"Dad" He opened his eyes, looking up into his father's eyes. John had tears in his eyes when he leaned down, both arms tightly around Dean's chest. Dean winced in pain when he his father connected with his wound.

"Damned boy…" The message of his father stood in contrast to the way John delivered it. His voice was thick with affection and comfort, when he held Dean tightly, a hand gently fisting his son's hair. "Don't do that ever again, attacking the woman, who is holding the dagger…" Dean couldn't answer anything, a lump in his throat, while he was embracing his father with one arm, his other hand on his brother's chest.

"Dad… Dean…" A smaller voice yawned.

Dean nearly chuckled, when Sam realized that it was really their father who was sitting here. "Dad!" Sam repeated louder, jumping up on the bed to hug his two family members at the same time.

Dean let out a deep breath, he didn't know that he was holding, his forehead against his father's shoulder and his hand brushing over Sam's back.

"Mister Barnett, I'm sorry, I don't want to interrupt this." A doctor knocked on the open door, making John break the hug. Sam sat down beside his brother, smiling a little. But the smile faded when he saw the facial expression of the doctor. "It's because of your brother…"

"What happened?" John asked, standing up. Dean and Sam immediately knew that the men were referring to Bobby.

"I'm sorry… but… there were complications. We don't know whether he will survive the night…" The doctor responded. "I would suggest you say goodbye."

"Noo…" Dean shook his head, shaking his head at the man, who was looking sorrowful. John ran his hand through his hair, while Sam was beginning to cry into his father's hip.

"You want to see him?" The doctor folded his hand in front of his chest, tying to ignore the men's emotions, feeling awkward.

"Of course" John nodded, taking Sam's hand in his, too weak to carry him. Dean was following close.

"When he survives the night, it's more than possible that he's gonna make it… I'm sorry…" The doctor talked quietly, when they arrived at the room.

Bobby was laying on the bed and when John went over to the bed, the oldest Winchester covered his mouth, seeing his best friend like this, not breathing by himself. "Bobby Singer… don't you dare doing that… don't you die on us…" John pressed through his gritted teeth.

Sam sobbed climbing on the bed, sitting there crossed-legged. "Bobby… please…" He begged, shaking the older hunter's leg.

"Don't… don't Sammy…" Dean gripped his brother's hand, pulling him close, when Sam fought him, crying hysterically. "Sam… Sammy." He repeated louder, both arms tight around Sam's upper body, jamming his hands between his own arms and Sam's chest, his eyes always lingering on Bobby, silent tears running down his cheeks.

First Nika… now Bobby… that wasn't fair.

Suddenly the line on the heart monitor went flat, and a long peep was audible, doctors storming into the room, pushing the Winchester outside.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Review… and please don't hate me :D**

**By the way… I won't be able to update too soon, since my theatre-class have our performances the next few nights… **


	26. Uncle Bobby

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Uhm… sorry?... I really had no time… So much happened… I finally have my driver's licence and our theatre-performances were amazing… whatever… here is the last chapter of my story.**

_**Tosharino**__**, **_Thanks for your review. Great to hear from you again.

_**SPNaddict**__**, **_I'm glad you liked it… thanks.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Biggest thanks to you… for everything… supporting me… even in my dark hours. I'm so glad that you liked the story and reviewed every chapter. Thanks so much.

**Hope you're not disappointed.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Uncle Bobby**

"Holy crap… Bobby… you scared the crap out of us…" Dean stood in front of the hunter's bed, watching him, all the tubes in his mouth and nose. The youth's hand twitched, not able to touch the older man's arm. "Please survive that… Bobby… We need you… honestly…" Dean swallowed, glancing at the door briefly. His father was talking to the doctor. Sam was with him, since the boy had fallen asleep on one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, while the doctors had worked on Bobby.

Dean needed to see Bobby, when the doctors came out again.

"Hey Dean… how are you?" John greeted his son, with Sam in his arms. Dean eyed his sleeping, little brother, whose exhaustion had finally dragged him down.

Dean nodded, shrugging at the same time, his eyes still lingering on his little brother. Sam's breathing was still shuddering, even in his sleep, he had probably a nightmare.

"Dean… " John lifted Dean's head with his right forefinger on his son's chin, after settling Sam down on another chair. "Try to sleep… because… honestly… you look like crap."

"Same to you… old man…" It was a lame joke and there was no fun behind it. Dean didn't feel like it.

"Yeah… I know…" John patted Dean's cheek. "Go to sleep… I'm gonna try, too."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean paced around in the room, his eyes wandering from Bobby on the bed, to his little brother on the nearest chair, to his father, who was sleeping on another chair. He would go insane if nothing happened.

Suddenly he heard a grunt from the other side of the room. "Bobby" Dean turned around on his heels, heading over to the man. Bobby was blinking, slowly focusing on the youth in front of him.

"Oh… gosh…" Dean's breath quickened. Bobby smiled at him weakly, lifting his hand, closest to Dean to cup the boy's cheek into it.

"You look okay, boy…" Bobby thumbed away a tear, which made his way over Dean's cheek. "What happened? How did we get out?"

"Long story… how are you feeling." Bobby looked so week, pale like a ghost.

"I don't know… I think I've already felt better" Bobby winced when he made a small move, a shade of green appearing around his nose.

"Should I call a nurse or…" Dean couldn't complete his question when he was interrupted.

"Bobby… How are you, my friend?" John asked kindly, standing up from his seat, walking over to the bed.

"My friend? Have you taken wrong drugs? You're never calling me this." Bobby chuckled, leaving a dumbfounded look on John's face. "I'm okay… don't worry." Bobby assured, when nobody else laughed. "I'm gonna live."

"I hope so…" John responded. "I would hate to search another nanny for the boys."

Dean smiled, seeing the two men talking like that. He stood up and walked over to his little brother. "Sammy… look who's awake." The older brother ran a hand through Sam's hair to the neck of the younger boy, leaving his hand there.

The younger boy opened his eyes, leaning into his brother's touch. Dean smiled fondly, when his brother looked at him tiredly. "Hey… come on… get up… Bobby's awake."

Sam locked eyes with Dean for a moment, before he looked towards the bed. "Bobby…" He greeted the old hunter, getting up.

"Hold on a second Sammy… not so rough." John laughed, moving both arm around his sons torso, who looked like he wanted to attack the bed without slowing down. "Bobby's not the healthiest man in town."

"Aw… John… leave him alone." Bobby moved his arm slightly, inviting the boy to sit down on the edge. Sam hopped onto the bed, a smile on his lips, after his father had released him. Bobby smiled at the boy, patting his cheek gently.

"Bobby… we want to leave the hospital as soon as possible, so take another nap." John ordered, sitting down again on the chair, Sam had left.

Bobby made a face that the two brother could see, sticking out his tongue at John for talking like that… but he obeyed anyway, feeling tired beyond believe.

Sam smiled a happy smile at his big brother.

Dean nodded… when Sammy could smile like that, with his dimples visible, it would be okay again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**A few days later at Bobby's**

"Hey Bobby… you need anything?" Dean asked the older man, who was laying on the couch.

"Yeah… go and fetch the silver book on the shelf." Bobby pointed at it, smiling a little at the boy. Dean obeyed immediately, gripping the book, handing it to the hunter, but Bobby refused taking it, shaking his head.

"It's for you…" He smiled. "Read it."

Dean frowned, looking at the title. _Sun of Asdaryn_ read the bold-printed letters. "Bobby…" Dean sighed. "I don't wanna… I mean… I can't…."

"You're gonna make yourself sick, boy… I just wanna prove it to ya that he's okay, where he is… and trust me… he's back there." Bobby hit his forefinger against the cover.

"It's my fault that he couldn't stay here… I've killed him… and I can't just take that book and read through it, knowing that he is… in… in… a book." Dean had his eyes fixed on the book, thinking about everything.

"Just take the book with you… I've read it already…" Bobby smiled, nodding to the staircase.

Dean bit his lip, but actually left with the book.

"Page 116" Bobby yelled after Dean. "His first appearance." Dean smiled at himself.

……………………………….

When the two other Winchesters went to bed a few hours later, they found Dean in the bigger bed, laying on his belly, a hand on the open book. John smiled at his sleeping son, picking up the book. His son wasn't really fond in reading, but it seemed like he had read over the half of the thick book.

Sam looked up at his father. "Do you think Nika is okay?"

"Well… Considering what Bobby said, he's better than okay at the end of the book… so… I think, this hunt went perfect…" John smoothed the blanket back over Dean's torso. "Go to sleep, Sam…"

Sam nodded, getting snuggling down in the bed beside his brother, falling asleep quickly.

John let out a breath.

They needed a vacation.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Okay… that was the end… I guess…**

**Guys… such a big story wasn't planned in the beginning… well… nothing was planned at all…**

**So I would LOVE to receive a few reviews. **

**See you guys around…**

**By the way… if you have any ideas for a story… write a mail… **


End file.
